Trece años
by WienGirl
Summary: Relato dedicado a Milo explorando la biografía del personaje pasando por su infancia, adolescencia, su periodo de entrenamiento hasta la Saga de Poseidón.
1. El destino en una roca

Trece años

**1**

**El destino en una roca**

.

.

"_If you could see what I see I know that you would hate me"-_ Theater of tragedy.

.

.

La lluvia parecía arreciar a cada minuto que pasaba y llovía sin cesar desde hacía varios días, el ambiente de incertidumbre que reinaba en el Santuario era algo desesperante pero todos los caballeros dorados que estaban ahí reunidos tenían que mantener la paciencia y no perder la cabeza ya que porque fueron convocados para permanecer en las doce casas hasta nuevo aviso y no hacer nada más.

—Espero que el viejo maestro tenga una buena razón para pedirnos no mover ni un dedo —pensaba Milo a los pies de la octava casa mirando al oscuro cielo como si quisiera encontrar alguna respuesta a sus inquietudes—, de habernos dejado ayudar a los caballeros de bronce en Atlantis ya habría dejado de llover…

Debía confiar en el viejo maestro ciegamente y lo haría claro está, sin embargo le costaba un poco lidiar con su propia preocupación ya que confiaba en los cinco chicos pero creía que aquello era simplemente demasiado para ellos y sería conveniente ayudarlos, esto le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez aunque siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: ordenes son ordenes, si le dijeron que debía esperar a instrucciones eso haría sin cuestionar.

—Te ves preocupado —la voz de Shaka se oía en la cercanía, su colega venía subiendo las escaleras pese a la lluvia—, es raro verte perder la calma, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Shaka —no se esperaba verlo ahí suponía que el santo de virgo también estaría preocupado por la situación que tenían entre manos—, creo que lo sabes —respondió con toda calma— se libra una batalla en las profundidades del mar y nosotros estamos aquí sin hacer nada.

—Son ordenes Milo, por mucho que queramos no podemos movernos de aquí.

—Lo sé… —regresó la mirada a la profundidad del cielo— Supe que estuviste atrapado en otra dimensión después de la batalla en la sexta casa, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó el escorpión con consternación en la voz.

—Es correcto —respondió Shaka puntualmente— fue por un par de horas, casi igual a estar muerto.

— ¿Estar muerto?

—Sí, vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos antes de tratar de entender donde estábamos el Fénix y yo, es una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie —dijo esto último con toda calma antes de que ambos se quedaran callados por unos momentos.

—No me imagino que se siente ver pasar tu vida delante de tus ojos, debe ser pertubante ver todo lo que has vivido en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿No? Yo creía que lo sabías —Shaka lo miro con gravedad pese a llevar los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué habría de conocer algo así? —Milo no entendía a que se refería su colega puesto que nunca había vivido una situación que lo llevara a los bordes de la muerte o al menos ninguna que pudiera recordar— Nunca he estado al borde de la muerte —estaba seguro de lo que decía porque era imposible olvidar algo así.

— ¿No tuviste un accidente hace ya muchos años? Creo que estuviste recluido en la octava casa varias semanas y cuando saliste llevabas vendajes en la cabeza aunque no lo recuerdo con claridad porque yo era un niño igual de pequeño que tu.

—Es cierto… —respondió Milo de repente pensativo— Tuve un accidente complicado siendo niño aunque no recuerdo haber estado al borde de la muerte y tardé mucho en recuperarme, cuando me viste yo ya llevaba un par de meses aquí en el Santuario pero mi maestro me tuvo encerrado hasta que me recuperara lo suficiente.

— ¿No recuerdas que te ocurrió en aquel entonces? —Shaka se veía curioso por saber ese dato pero Milo sonrió con algo de ironía y negó con la cabeza.

—No, paso hace tanto tiempo, trece años para ser exactos— se quedaron callados por un momento mirando la lluvia.

Milo odiaba que le preguntaran por ese accidente y siempre se rehusó a hablar del tema con cualquier persona que quisiera saber ese dato de su vida, había evadido exitosamente el tener que dar explicaciones al respecto tal y como lo acababa de hacer con Shaka: tan solo se salía por la tangente y fingía no recordar lo ocurrido, ciertamente ya no lo tenía tan presente como hace algunos años pero no se había borrado por completo de su memoria.

¿Cómo olvidar algo así? De no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de su maestro en aquel entonces seguramente habría muerto en el bosque sin nadie que lo auxiliara. No era capaz de recordar el orden de los hechos exactos pero si algunos datos importantes de su entonces familia aunque había olvidado el rostro de cada uno de sus hermanos, de su amada y atormentada madre e incluso de su odiado progenitor.

—Voy a visitar a Aioria —comentó Shaka sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, te veré después Milo.

—De acuerdo —lo vio alejarse mientras su mente regresaba a aquellos días en los que solo era un niño inocente que no tenía idea de lo que le depararía el destino.

Había nacido en el seno de una familia acomodada que tenía una casa grande y bonita en una zona lujosa al sur de Esparta, vivía con sus padres y sus tres hermanos mayores cuyos nombres tampoco podía recordar aunque la relación con los dos más grandes era casi inexistente ya que los pocos años que los trató jamás logró llevarse con ninguno, especialmente con el mayor de los cuatro.

Siempre fue más cercano a su madre y al tercero de los hijos cuyo nombre podría ser Néstor o Héctor, tenía vagos recuerdos del haber pasado sus días siendo mimado por su madre quien no solo lo sobreprotegió de su padre y del mundo que estaba fuera de casa, porque no le estaba permitido salir sin la compañía de ella o de su hermano con quien tenía mejor relación únicamente, sino de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño y solo a él porque a los mayores no les prestaba mucha atención más que lo necesario, estaba totalmente absorta en el pequeño Milo.

—No te preocupes hijo —le susurraba al oído—, no necesitas más que a mí para estar bien. No necesitas nada más ni a nadie más.

De no haber sido por el padre no le habrían permitido siquiera asistir al colegio junto con sus hermanos y habría tenido que quedarse en casa por siempre bajo la sombra de su absorbente madre; sin embargo su padre era un tema aparte ya que jamás había tenido alguna muestra de afecto por parte de él ni tampoco reprimendas más que un par de veces, el padre apenas notaba su existencia salvo algunas ocasiones en las que la actitud de la madre se pasaban de algún límite que, incluso él, consideraba excesivo.

— ¡Deja respirar a ese niño! —Decía su progenitor molesto a su mujer—, lo volverás más llorón de lo que ya es, todo el tiempo se esconde bajo tu falda.

— ¡Eso no te importa si tu jamás le haces caso! —los padres peleaban por ese tema casi a diario mientras los dos hermanos mayores observaban a Milo sin reprocharle nada, ni opinar al respecto, no parecía importarles en lo absoluto. A excepción de su hermano Héctor, los demás solo eran un grupo de extraños.

Hasta que paso algo que quebró su mundo infantil por completo.

Milo regresó al interior de la octava casa ya que no llegaría a ninguna conclusión útil, entró en la habitación privada del templo y se sentó en la cama por un momento pensando en su pasado, en su accidente y en su madre, a quien había olvidado por completo durante todos esos años. Su mirada se desvió a la puerta de la habitación, respiró hondo, se levantó y camino hasta ahí emparejándola, tan solo quedaba una pequeña abertura que permitía ver una mínima parte del interior.

Entonces su mente recreó aquel recuerdo reprimido: Así había encontrado la puerta de la habitación de sus padres una noche que no podía dormir y quería un poco de agua, el ruido del interior llamó su atención y al acercarse a la puerta emparejada vio la fatídica escena: su madre sobre la cama boca abajo siendo atacada por su padre y el mayor de sus hermanos, ella consigue mirarlo con suplica en los ojos mientras llora inconsolablemente incapaz de liberarse de sus agresores e incapaz de creer lo que pasa.

El pequeño Milo no sabe qué hacer así que opta por aterrarse cuando la puerta se abre un par de milímetros haciendo que el niño se retire de ahí volviendo a la habitación que comparte con Héctor buscando la seguridad de su cama, su hermano duerme plácidamente ignorante de lo que acaba de ocurrir en la habitación de sus padres.

Tras recordar esto último abre la puerta de golpe tratando de sacar la grotesca escena de su cabeza. El haber visto aquel espectáculo le costó muy caro ya que el padre lo miraba con especial desprecio todas las mañanas durante el desayuno mientras que Milo le iba guardando más y más rencor tanto a él como a su hermano mayor; siempre le resultó extraño que el más grande de los hermanos no respetara a su propia madre y ahí estaba la respuesta. Los odiaba a ambos y compadecía a su madre por tener que soportarlo a diario.

Sin embargo las cosas no se quedaron ahí ya que tiempo después su vida dio un giro de 360 grados.

Milo jamás pensaba en eso pero a veces lo soñaba, como si un fantasma en el interior de su cabeza no le permitiera descansar; estaba harto que aquellas memorias aun vivieran en lo profundo de su inconsciente y lo persiguieran de vez en vez en sus noches de descanso.

—Creo que jamás podré perdonarlo del todo… —se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el baño privado del recinto y lentamente paso la mano derecha entre sus cabellos acariciando su nuca buscando esa vieja cicatriz la cual se negaba a desaparecer de su piel.

En momentos como ese daba gracias de llevar los cabellos tan largos para que pudieran cubrir aquel desperfecto en su cuero cabelludo del cual estuvo avergonzado mucho tiempo, no recordaba el orden exacto de los hechos tan solo el haber llegado de la escuela acompañado de su hermano Héctor como cualquier otra tarde; su madre los observaba desde la ventana asegurándose que llegaran con bien y al cruzar la puerta se encontraron con su inquisitivo padre quien los miraba con severidad.

Sintió como su hermano lo tomaba de la mano para llevárselo lejos de la mirada del padre, estaba seguro que Héctor también detestaba al padre, no recordaba haberlo visto hablar con él nunca o si quiera interactuar un poco. Ahora que lo analizaba con calma no eran más que un grupo de personas viviendo en la misma casa divididas en dos grupos que parecían conspirar entre sí. Aquello debía ser un infierno sin duda.

Pero esa tarde en particular Milo sentía la mirada de su padre sobre él a cada minuto desde que cruzó la puerta de la casa, esa mirada le daba miedo y le aterraba imaginarse que le haría o diría su padre, tenía ganas de esconderse detrás de su mamá, señalarle la actitud extraña del padre y que ella se encargara de él. Pero no pudo porque su progenitor se le adelanto tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y cargándolo para llevarlo al auto.

En realidad no estaba muy seguro de cómo sucedieron las cosas después, solo se vio a si mismo tratando de huir del padre que lo sujetaba con fuerza, vio a su madre bajar las escaleras rápidamente suplicando que no se lo llevaran pero fue detenida por el mayor de sus hijos y Milo jamás la volvió a ver. Lo siguiente que vio fue el interior del auto y al padre sentándolo en el asiento del copiloto a la fuerza, no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos y encontrarse con aquella mirada llena de odio, mirada que se le quedaría grabada los próximos minutos y lo haría entrar en pánico olvidando que intentaba escapar del auto.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber viajado en el auto por horas, afuera no se veía más que la ciudad que se iba quedando atrás seguida de la larga carretera que lo llevaba lejos de todo lo que conocía, tenía miedo por lo que fuera a suceder después.

Mientras iban en el auto intentaba no mirar a su padre y se imaginaba que seguramente lo reprendería fuertemente para después volver a la casa.

—Quien diría que sería capaz de hacerme algo así —pensaba Milo con ironía volviendo a la habitación, se quito la armadura por un momento recostándose en la cama sin dejar de mirar el techo— no pensé que fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos, como puede haber personas como él…

Su padre lo llevo a un bosque a muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí, Milo se enteraría mucho tiempo después la ubicación exacta pero por lo pronto su padre condujo por varias horas hasta que pararon en algún punto de un frondoso bosque que era atravesado por la carretera. Su padre bajo del auto quitándose el saco y recogiéndose las mangas de la camisa mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y jalaba a su hijo al interior del bosque.

Milo recordaba que sus dientes le temblaban del miedo, estaba seguro de que su padre fue la única persona a quien le tuvo un terror casi imposible de explicar y que perduró en su memoria durante los siguientes años.

— ¡Camina Milo! —lo llevo de la mano por un sendero casi invisible que se abría paso débilmente entre el pasto y los arboles, el padre lo jalaba del brazo para hacerlo ir más aprisa mientras que al pequeño le latía corazón con fuerza esperando lo peor.

Después de caminar varios minutos en silencio finalmente llegaron a lo más profundo del bosque a una parte en la que el sendero se perdía entre los altos árboles, varios años después Milo se preguntó que tan bien conocía su padre aquel camino ya que lo llevó hasta ahí sin problemas y, según recordaba, no había titubeado mientras caminaban, estaba seguro de a dónde iban y que tan lejos se hallaban del auto. Su destino fue una gran roca plana justo frente a ellos, en ese momento se detuvieron, el padre sacó una jeringa de uno de los bolsillos del saco y sin pensarlo dos veces inyecto a su pequeño hijo con el liquido que tenía dentro.

Milo solo sintió como se le iban las fuerzas y el mundo le daba vueltas, su padre lo había sedado sin sentir el menor remordimiento al respecto, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dormirse y ver lo que su padre le haría; lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que jamás se habría imaginado. Su padre lo recostó sobre la roca plana, estaba seguro de que el niño no se levantaría, acto seguido se quito el saco y lo dejo a un lado, también se recogió las mangas de la camisa mientras Milo lo observaba con los ojos abiertos pero sin fuerzas para moverse o gritar, tampoco podía llorar porque estaba prácticamente inmóvil ante su verdugo.

—Esto es necesario chico, en el futuro me habrías causado muchos problemas —esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tomar una roca de buen tamaño y azotarla contra la cabeza del chico una y otra vez.

A pesar de estar bajo los efectos del sedante Milo sintió todos y cada uno de los golpes que su padre le dio en la cabeza y el sabor de su propia sangre le llegó hasta la boca. Parecía ser su fin ya que estaban demasiado lejos para que alguien lo ayudara y detuviera a aquel salvaje hombre que terminaría por matarlo sin piedad.

—Mamá ayúdame… —pensaba el pequeño inútilmente ya que su madre no sabía dónde estaban — Ya déjame… —intento hacer esfuerzos en vano para gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero su padre no se detenía, nada lo detendría.

Milo giró en su cama tocándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de su maestro habría muerto inevitablemente aquel día en medio del bosque. El padre se detuvo cuando escuchó unos ruidos cercanos, parecía creer que se trataba de algún guardabosque por lo que tomo el saco, dejo caer la piedra y huyo de ahí a toda prisa. El pequeño Milo lo vio alejarse, no podía asimilar ninguna de las cosas que ocurrieron desde que salió de su casa algunas horas atrás, era incapaz de creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No te vayas… —trató de decir pero era incapaz de mover la boca así que solo lo pensó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡No me dejes aquí solo!

En ese momento alcanzó a escuchar débilmente unos pasos aproximándose a él, un hombre que se veía algo corpulento y que parecía estar tuerto de un ojo se acercó lo suficiente para poderlo ver a los ojos.

—Tranquilo, voy a llevarte a un sitio seguro.

No se llevó al niño él solo sino que solicitó ayuda del guardabosque diciendo que había encontrado al niño abandonado y con esa herida en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar, hicieron una llamada para trasladarlo al hospital mientras estuviera sedado y no pudiera moverse. Milo ya no escuchó la voz de aquel hombre ya que se estaba quedando inconsciente, después de eso todo se puso oscuro, realmente nunca supo bien cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido pero al despertar se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital con la cabeza inmovilizada y el hombre corpulento sentado a su lado.

—Estarás aquí hasta que estés en condiciones de que pueda moverte —le dijo con toda calma—, ya estás fuera de peligro aunque el cobarde que te hizo esto escapo sin ser castigado, pero no te preocupes a ti te espera algo mejor que eso.

—Quiero irme a mi casa —susurró débilmente, su voz era apenas audible—, quiero irme con mi mamá.

— ¿Dónde vives, dónde están tus padres? —pregunto el hombre sin dejar de mirarlo con pena.

—No… no sé —respondió con tristeza mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos— nunca me aprendí la dirección de mi casa —la voz le temblaba porque jamás podría ver a su madre de nuevo y la extrañaba mucho, solo se imaginaba lo preocupada que estará y ahora más que nunca la necesitaba.

—Comprendes que no puedo llevarte si no sé dónde vives, en vez de eso te llevaré a un lugar especial lejos de aquí.

—No… yo quiero a mi mamá —Milo se desvaneció sin poder decir nada más.

¿Cuántos días estuvo en ese hospital? Su maestro le aseguró fueron muchos ya que su condición era crítica sin embargo lo que Milo no terminó de entender con el paso de los años fue el cómo su maestro se lo llevó hasta el Santuario porque la siguiente vez que Milo abrió los ojos ya se encontraba en el octavo recinto mirando ese mismo techo que tenía frente a sus ojos y que lo vio despertar por los siguientes años.

Aunque las primeras semanas a su llegada el Patriarca en persona le indico que no debía levantarse hasta pasados varios días a fin de observar si su condición mejoraba, una vez pasado ese tiempo iría a las fuentes medicinales que estaban en un lugar oculto para terminar de curar sus heridas y ser presentado formalmente como aspirante a la armadura dorada. Como Milo era muy joven no entendió nada de lo que le indicaron hasta que paso el tiempo de su recuperación y por fin pudo salir para ver donde estaba.

—No debes tocarte los vendajes de la cabeza —indicó el hombre que sería su maestro— ¿entendido?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Milo sorprendido por la buena actitud de su cuidador.

—Me llamo Tirteo, de ahora en adelante seré yo quien te cuide —la voz de aquel hombre emanaba una paz que la voz de su padre no tenía, su voz le gusto porque era suave y eso consiguió que el niño dejara de estar a la ofensiva— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la ciudad de Atenas, te mostraré —Tirteo lo llevó a la puerta del octavo templo y desde ahí le mostro el panorama que habrían de ver sus ojos durante los próximos años—. Este es el Santuario de la Diosa Atena, un lugar en donde se forman guerreros que habrán de velar por la paz en la tierra. Tú has sido elegido para ser parte de esas filas, no te encontré aquel día por casualidad, estaba en tu destino venir aquí.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a mi casa? —pregunto Milo con mucha tristeza en la voz y lágrimas en los ojos.

—No podrás volver, esta será tu casa de ahora en adelante —Tirteo lo observó fijamente por unos momentos y luego continuó— pero si logras ser un buen guerrero llegará el día en que puedas regresar.

— ¿De verdad? —respondió esperanzado.

—Efectivamente.

Pese a que, en su momento, fue un chantaje Tirteo se mantendría fiel a esa promesa sin embargo el camino para llegar a ser uno de los mejores en las filas de Atena sería mucho más complicado de lo que el pequeño Milo imagino.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Un fic dedicado a Milo donde simplemente exploro un poco de su pasado, etapas como su niñez, adolescencia y entrenamiento será lo que lean aquí. Espero les guste.


	2. El amigo y el maestro

Trece años

**2**

**El maestro y el amigo**

.

_._

"_I'll be the one to protect you from  
a will to survive and a voice of reason" —_A perfect circle.

_._

.

Después de haber descansado por un momento en la octava casa, Milo decidió ir en busca de sus colegas para revisar el tema de la batalla en Atlantis aunque, en realidad, no había nada que discutir pero estaba interesado en conocer el progreso de la batalla y las opiniones que los demás tenían al respecto ya que era vital tener la mayor cantidad de información posible y al día.

Mientras iba templos abajo se encontró con que Shaka no estaba en la sexta casa ni Aioria en la quinta, seguramente estarían en Aries discutiendo con Mu. Pero a su paso por Leo le llegó a la mente el día en que conoció a Aioria, como si de pronto las frías columnas del quinto templo le recordarán aquel momento.

Su relación con el león dorado había sido notablemente mala desde que tenía memoria, seguramente lo empezó a ser desde que se conocieron cuando ambos eran unos niños de unos siete años. Milo estaba en vías de recuperación y lo conoció por casualidad mientras el joven león entrenaba arduamente en el Coliseo de los aspirantes, en ese entonces no conocía la fama del joven Aioria pero si había visto que el chico se esmeraba en cada golpe y patada, estaba impresionado por ver a un niño con esa vitalidad y voluntad de pelea ya que a él no se le había enseñado a pelear y menos a valerse por sí mismo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Milo se acercó a él mirándolo curioso con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Estoy entrenando, que no ves.

— ¿Por qué estás entrenando? —aun no conocía bien el camino que también habría de recorrer solo le resultaba muy curiosa la forma en que Aioria entrenaba.

—Para ser un gran caballero como mi hermano —la respuesta segura y firme del chico fue contundente: deseaba ser igual que su hermano y, se podría decir, que desde ese momento cayó en la antipatía de Milo quien no dijo nada más y miró a Aioria con algo de desprecio retirándose de ahí.

Milo odiaba a los hermanos mayores y la devoción de Aioria por el suyo le resultaba chocante y enfermiza por lo que los siguientes meses no perdió la oportunidad de unirse al grupito de aspirantes que le hacían la vida imposible al futuro león dorado; mucho tiempo después entendería que aquello fue cruel e innecesario ya que Aioria forjó su carácter en base a esos años de burlas y desprecios modelándolo para bien, para ser igual a Aioros pero, sobre todo, para ser un hombre de corazón noble admirado por cada aspirante del Santuario y amado por una de las amazonas que compartía los mismos ideales que él.

Apenas ahora era capaz de reconocerlo y mirarlo como un autentico colega valioso en el campo de batalla.

—Es increíble lo tonto que uno puede llegar a ser cuando se es niño —pensaba divertido escaleras abajo.

En ese instante le vino a la mente el rostro de otro niño que había conocido poco después de eso, se trataba de un joven aspirante recién llegado que se caracterizaba por lo callado y reservado que era. Milo lo recordaba con claridad, se había encontrado con él por casualidad una tarde de mayo: aquel niño se veía desorientado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿Qué haces arriba del árbol? —el recién llegado llevaba ropas de civil y el cabello cortísimo, lo miraba desde abajo con asombro— ¿No te da miedo estar a esa altura?

—Estoy buscando mi casa —respondió Milo bajando del árbol para observar mejor al chico nuevo— ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Edmond y ¿tú?

—Yo me llamo Milo, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Esta mañana, ¿qué te paso en la cabeza? —Edmond lo miraba con gravedad pero lo primero que el pequeño Milo hizo fue evadir la pregunta y observarlo con curiosidad— ¿qué te paso en la cabeza? —repitió el niño algo insistente.

—Nada, me caí. Mi maestro me dejo salir hoy porque dice que ya estoy bien.

—Esa caída debió ser peligrosa —Edmond se sentó en una de las columnas observando el panorama—. Mi casa está muy lejos de aquí, no recuerdo bien como es que llegamos, ¿dónde está tu casa?

—No lo sé, no la encuentro. Todos los días busco un lugar alto para buscarla pero solo veo montañas.

— ¿Tus papás saben que estás aquí?

—No —Milo se sentó a su lado y observo la ropa de Edmond por un momento, el chico vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pantaloncillo negro como si fuese un uniforme escolar, el también llego a usar algo parecido y se sintió nostálgico—, quiero volver a mi casa pero no sé donde estoy.

—Esta es la ciudad de Atenas, el Señor Bogdán me dijo que iríamos a un sitio llamado "El Santuario".

—Este es el Santuario —afirmó Milo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, así lo llaman todos los que viven aquí.

—Mañana iré a ver a un Señor llamado Patriarca, me presentarán con él para poder entrenar y ser un caballero.

— ¿Tú también entrenarás?

—Sí, ¿tú no? —Edmond estaba extrañado por las respuestas que le daba Milo porque parecía que no sabía ni donde estaba ni por qué.

—No, yo no quiero entrenar —negó con la cabeza pese que le dolía girarla rápidamente—, quiero irme a mi casa, ¡odio estar aquí!

—Bogdán dice que nadie puede irse —comentó Edmond pensativo— dice que si te vas te matan.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Si lo es!

A partir de ese día ambos chicos se harían inseparables ya que se veían a diario para recorrer juntos aquel nuevo lugar que apenas comenzaban a conocer. Milo recordaba claramente a Bogdán, se trataba de un sujeto muy alto y delgado que llevaba sus cabellos negros y largos recogidos así como una espesa barba de candado, en realidad tenía aspecto de guitarrista de banda de rock, pero era un hombre imponente y muy estricto que solía reprender a Edmond por prestarle más atención a los juegos que a familiarizarse con el entorno y prepararse para el entrenamiento que les esperaba en la fría Siberia.

—No quiero que pierdas el tiempo jugando más con Milo —le dijo una tarde justo en la puerta de la onceava casa—, partiremos a Siberia dentro de un mes, necesito que tengas la cabeza en el entrenamiento.

—Si Maestro —Edmond lucía apenado e intimidado, Milo lo observo desde una distancia segura ya que le tenía mucho miedo a Bogdán porque aquel hombre le recordaba vagamente a su padre y no había a nadie a quien odiara más que a su progenitor.

—No seas tan cruel con el pequeño Edmond —Tirteo apareció de repente subiendo las escaleras hasta el templo de Acuario.

Tirteo era de la complexión de Aldebarán, tenía prácticamente la misma altura y el mismo carácter afable y bonachón, seguramente por eso su relación con el Santo de Tauro era más cercana que con sus demás colegas, de alguna forma Aldeberán le recordaba a su maestro Tirteo; una de las personas que más influyó en su vida y jamás perdió la fe en él.

—Es un gusto verte Tirteo —Bogdán estrechó fuertemente su mano, no eran grandes amigos pero si colegas cercanos—. No soy cruel con Edmond, bien sabes que es mi deber moldearlo como futuro custodio de este templo y por lo que veo… —lanzó una mirada rápida a Milo quien observo a Bogdán con desprecio bajando la mirada rápidamente— este jovencito no será nada fácil para ti.

—Lo sé pero el Patriarca tiene mucha fe en él y, claro, yo también —Tirteo esbozó una sonrisa, por supuesto que sabía el gran reto que tenía entre manos y aún así decidió tomar al problemático chico como discípulo.

El problema al que Tirteo se enfrentaría en los días previos a su ida a la Isla de entrenamiento era: el comportamiento de Milo ya que el pequeño estaba aferrado en volver a su casa y se negaba categóricamente a obedecerlo, además de eso no tenía nada de respeto por cierto tipo de adultos que se cruzaran en su camino así que al pobre Tirteo no le quedó más remedio que analizar cuidadosamente a su futuro discípulo a fin de encontrar la mejor solución a la mala conducta y total falta de disciplina.

Ahora que era un adulto Milo entendía perfectamente lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre Tirteo con él y, si de algo estaba seguro, es que él no tendría esa misma paciencia si es que algún día llegara a tener un discípulo que tuviera su mismo carácter o, peor aún, un hijo con el cual lidiar. Le paso por la mente una frase que le dijo Tirteo una tarde que estaba realmente molesto con él: "¡_Ya verás Milo, un día de estos te encontrarás con la horma de tu zapato y ese día te acordarás de mí!_", no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al recordar esto ya que la cara de Tirteo al decirle todo eso le resultó realmente graciosa pero sus palabras eran totalmente acertadas pese a que aun no tenía un discípulo.

Y ese que siendo un niño Milo era muy agresivo con ciertos adultos que le recordaran a su padre así como con los aspirantes más grandes, Tirteo dedujo tiempo después que seguro le recordarían a sus hermanos, no estaba seguro sobre esto último ya que el chico se negaba a decirle si los tenía pero a juzgar por sus evasivas dedujo que así era. El problema no era solo eso sino que también era terriblemente necio y aferrado, constantemente peleaba con él sobre volver a su casa hasta que Tirteo llegó al límite de su paciencia y le puso un ultimátum.

— ¡Escúchame bien Milo, he sido más que paciente contigo pero ya llegó el día en que partamos a la Isla de entrenamiento y desde hoy voy a dejarte las cosas claras! —jamás lo había visto tan molesto y eso lo asusto— A partir del momento en que pisemos la Isla tu vida estará regida por un solo principio: "_Si no entrenas no comes, si no entrenas no duermes y si no me demuestras tus progresos no te tendré más consideraciones_" Cabe aclararte que la deserción se castiga con la muerte así que te sugiero fuertemente tener bien presentes mis palabras, ¿entendiste?

—Si maestro… —respondió el asustado Milo en un hilo de voz y mirando hacía el suelo molesto.

— ¡No te escuché Milo, ¿te quedo claro?!

— ¡Si maestro!

—Después de que hayas cumplido el entrenamiento y seas digno de la armadura dorada podrás hacer lo quieras, regresa a tu casa si te place pero hasta entonces seguirás bajo mi cuidado y mis órdenes son absolutas —tuvo que mostrarle esa firmeza al chico o de lo contrario se descarriaría más—. Partiremos mañana temprano así te irás a la cama en un momento y no quiero escuchar más.

— ¿Puedo despedirme de Edmond? —preguntó con timidez.

—Puedes pero vuelve rápido —se acercó a él para quitarle los vendajes.

La cicatriz que le quedó desde aquel incidente se veía con claridad pero ya no sangraba y estaba totalmente cerrada y quedaría oculta bajo su cabello en cuanto le creciera. Habían tenido que suturársela en el hospital y su recuperación la concluyó en las fuentes medicinales ubicadas en la colina detrás de la gran estatua de la diosa; fue una suerte que el hermano menor del Patriarca, el Señor Arles, los haya ayudado y ahora Milo estaba totalmente recuperado aunque el Patriarca Shion tenía algunas dudas.

—Espero que tu decisión sea la mejor Tirteo —le decía una tarde—, este chico te causará problemas.

—Estoy consciente de ello pero tengo fe en que lograré hacer de él un buen elemento para las filas de Atena.

—Estoy seguro de que así será, buena suerte.

—Gracias Excelencia.

Milo subió a la onceava casa para despedirse de Edmond ya que partiría dentro de poco a quien sabe dónde, tenía miedo y la realidad era que aquel chico era su único amigo y su compañía le había venido bien desde que se conocieron. Edmond no solo era su mejo amigo sino que, secretamente, lo consideraba el hermano que siempre quiso tener, el que ocupó el lugar de Héctor y el que le demostró que no todos los niños eran igual de malos que sus hermanos, ese chico era de su confianza.

Sin embargo jamás le confió aquel "accidente", en realidad no lo hizo porque no confiara en él sino porque le avergonzaba decir "vi a mi padre y mi hermano haciendo esto y lo otro y por eso mi padre quiso matarme", aunque si lo pensaba con calma Edmond jamás le dijo donde estaban sus padres ni si aún vivían o no ni siquiera años después cuando ocupo el lugar de Bogdán como guardián del onceavo templo. Se podría decir que ese secreto lo guardaban mutuamente ya que era probable que el Santo de Acuario también se avergonzará de su pasado en Francia.

—Hola Milo —Edmond lo interceptó en la casa de Capricornio y lo miraba con gravedad—, iba a visitarte para despedirme.

— ¿Ya te vas a Siberia? —pregunto con tristeza.

—Sí, nos vamos mañana temprano.

—Yo también.

Se sentaron en las escaleras como siempre hacían sin hablar de nada en concreto, jamás charlaban sobre algún tema en especifico simplemente disfrutaban de la niñez que se perdería en cuanto salieran del Santuario para entrenar arduamente estaban más preocupados por volverse a ver que por ser dignos de una pesada armadura y por otros lineamientos respecto a la orden de Atena que, realmente, no entendían del todo.

El mundo para ellos estaba ahí y ahora, ni antes ni después.

—Es tan gracioso como el mundo es más simple cuando se es un niño —Milo veía la lluvia caer mientras bajaba a Tauro recordando al niño que solía llamarse Edmond hacía mucho tiempo—, nada importa más que jugar todo el día y no preocuparte por otras cosas pero tal parece que eso es un tema prohibido aquí —siempre creyó que ninguno de los caballeros del Santuario había vivido esa infancia, era como una especie de sueño prohibido ya que todos venían de hogares complicados como él o habían sido huérfanos de nacimiento como Mu o bien tuvieron que ser entregados a otras personas para cumplir con su destino como fue el caso de Shaka.

Sea como fuere, la idea de una vida normal estaba fuera de su alcance y de sus metas e ideales pero ese principio lo fue entendiendo hasta que ocupo su lugar en el octavo recinto tras concluir su entrenamiento y conforme iba siendo enviado a diferentes misiones, se podría decir que la idea de volver a su casa y su antigua vida había salido de su mente por completo al darse cuenta de que estaba mejor en el Santuario; su vida tenía un propósito y ya no se sentía asfixiado por su madre que estaba empeñada en protegerlo de todo privándolo de su libertad.

La sensación de ser dueño de su vida y sus decisiones le dieron un nuevo panorama gracias a la hábil instrucción de Tirteo.

Así mismo la vida le dio la oportunidad de encontrarse con su gran amigo y hermano Edmond quien con el paso del tiempo dejo de ser Edmond para volverse Camus el hombre al frente del templo de Acuario y a quien, lamentablemente, el frio de Siberia le quitó su escaso sentido del humor y lo volvió tan estricto como lo fue Bogdán aun así Milo estaba feliz de reencontrarse con él ya que tenía mucho que charlar.

Lamentablemente algunos años más tarde Camus se sacrificaría por un ideal aún más alto que la simple defensa del Santuario: la enseñanza de su alumno Hyoga. Milo jamás lo culpó por esa decisión, al contrario, el joven acuario fue otra de las personas que influirían grandemente en su vida. Su mejor amigo y su maestro fueron las personas que lo marcaron por siempre aunque ya no estaban a su lado se sentía afortunado por haberlos conocido y de haber aprendido de ambos.

Aunque estaba lloviendo se sentía orgulloso de su buena fortuna y eso brillaba como un sol intenso sobre los negros cielos.

Cuando llego a Tauro se encontró con Shaka y Aldebarán charlando calmadamente, ambos se veían serios y observaban gravemente la situación.

— ¿Hay novedades? —Milo se acercó a ellos con el mismo semblante de preocupación.

—Ninguna —dijo Shaka—, lo único que sabemos es que los caballeros de bronce están peleando fieramente en contra de los Generales de Poseídon para salvar a Atena pero, como bien sabes, no podemos intervenir.

—Lo sé —respondió sin agregar nada más.

—Deberíamos de poder hacer algo para apoyarlos en esta empresa —Aldebarán habló solo hasta después de haberlo meditado con calma, confiaba plenamente en sus jóvenes colegas aunque no por eso estaba menos preocupado por lo complejo de la batalla— confío plenamente en ellos pero no deja de ser una carga pesada para solo cinco chicos.

—Intervenir está fuera de nuestro alcance pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer —Milo pensaba con detenimiento la mejor opción, le resultaba extraño verse así mismo teniendo tanto autocontrol y mesura.

La batalla de las doce casas le había dejado importantes lecciones de vida, creía que solo su entrenamiento había sido duro y no pudo ocultar el orgullo que sintió cuando lo concluyó ya que Tirteo le dio una instrucción muy dura desde el primer día.

— ¿Has oído hablar de los guerreros espartanos Milo? —preguntó Tirteo la primera mañana que llegaron a la Isla Milos.

—No maestro, no lo recuerdo.

—Milo tu naciste en alguna parte de la ciudad de Esparta, cuna de los que fueran los guerreros más fuertes de la antigua Grecia pero eran los más fuertes gracias a su entrenamiento. Los antiguos guerreros espartanos tenían la vida militar más dura de todas pero llena de grandes recompensas, pues bien tu entrenamiento será de ese estilo en esta Isla, ¿recuerdas el principio que te dije regiría tu vida a partir de hoy?

—Si maestro: no comeré si no entreno, no dormiré si no entreno y tengo que tener progresos —intentó recordarlo lo mejor que pudo.

—Es correcto y el entrenamiento empieza hoy.

Las reglas que le puso Tirteo fueron extremosas para el consentido Milo pero efectivas: la primera es que llevaría el cabello cortísimo, tal y como los espartanos lo usaran durante sus cinco años de entrenamiento.

—El cabello es un símbolo de estatus, te será permitido dejarlo largo hasta que seas digno de ello.

Prácticamente tendría que aprender a robar si quería comer ya que no había nadie que sirviera la comida, quedaría fuera de toda atención en este aspecto y lo mismo sería si quería ducharse.

—Si quiere comer tienes que aprender a conseguir la comida, puedes robarle a las pocas personas que habitan la isla, pero te lo advierto te azotaré si te descubren no por haber robado si no por permitirles descubrirte.

Las reglas sobre la ropa eran mucho más estrictas ya que Milo tenía que aprender a ser resistente a los climas extremos, lamentablemente había vivido como hijo de familia durante sus primeros años y ahora tendría que adquirir esa resistencia de una forma u otra.

—Te enseñaré las reglas y técnicas de combate día a día así como a hacer atletismo, incluso a usar armas muy básicas pero sobretodo deberás obedecer todas y cada una de mis órdenes, como te lo mencione mis órdenes así como las de los que serán tus superiores son sagradas Milo. Una desobediencia de tu parte puede costar la vida de miles de soldados e incluso de miles de inocentes, confiarás ciegamente y en todo momento en la autoridad del Santuario, el Patriarca y en lo que él disponga.

— ¡Si maestro!

—La disciplina es esencial y mientras estés bajo mi tutela no quiero problemas con tu conducta. Una vez que hayas concluido tu entrenamiento serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca pero mientras estés aquí cumplirás mi voluntad.

El entrenamiento que Milo recibió esos cinco años fue duro y estricto, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba sin embargo jamás llego a odiar a Tirteo por forzarlo a vivir en condiciones infrahumanas, a robar para poder comer, a aprender el uso correcto de cierto tipo de armas; al contrario, lo admiraba profundamente ya que a pesar de todo era justo y lo premiaba cuando conseguía completar una meta especialmente difícil. Jamás habría conseguido todos esos logros quedándose en su casa y su vieja vida, su madre no le habría permitido exponerse a semejantes condiciones.

Sin embargo a Milo le preocupaba, de alguna forma, lo que había pasado con ella y tiempo después de haber completado su formación encontró el camino a su antigua casa, decidió satisfacer su curiosidad respecto a sus viejos familiares no obstante encontró su vieja casa vacía y sumamente descuidada, un vecino le comentó que la Señora de la casa había muerto en condiciones extrañas hacía algunos años atrás y el padre, junto con todos sus hijos, se habían marchado de ahí e, incluso, de Esparta.

—No sabemos qué fue de ellos, nadie los ha visto desde entonces.

Con eso Milo había cumplido, era triste pero se sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía lo ocurrido con su madre por lo que decidió jamás volver a poner un pie en esa ciudad ya que no había nada que lo atara ahí ni a su pasado.

Lo que ocupaba su mente era la resolución de la batalla que estaba en progreso y, probablemente, la que tendrían en puerta.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: El segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero la estén disfrutando.


	3. El adiós de Tirteo

Trece años

**3**

**El adiós de Tirteo**

.

_._

"_10000 days in the fire is long enough._

_You're going home..._" —Tool.  
_._

.

La lluvia parecía haber arreciado desde hacía un rato y amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta de grandes proporciones para lo que normalmente llovía en aquel país; sin embargo esto poco importaba a Milo, Aldebarán y Shaka quienes estaban en el segundo templo tratando de buscar el modo de apoyar a los caballeros de bronce que estaban luchando arduamente en las profundidades marinas.

—Podríamos proponerle a los demás ir a ayudarlos, con que dos de nosotros vayamos será suficiente —comentó Milo a sus tres colegas—, creo que eso sería más útil que quedarnos a esperar aunque hayan sido ordenes, el estar a la espera en el Santuario no ayudará a resolver nada.

—En eso tienes razón —observó Aldebarán pensativo— y aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo también deberíamos darles nuestro voto de confianza a esos cinco muchachos —respondió sonriente y un Milo que lo observaba con complicidad.

—Por supuesto que tienen mi confianza —miró a Aldebarán por un segundo sonriendo—, solo digo que un poco de ayuda nunca está demás y eso conlleva a que esta batalla termine cuanto antes pienso que sería lo mejor.

Su amistad con Aldebarán era de las mejores en el Santuario, se conocieron poco después de que Tauro regresara de su entrenamiento en Brasil aunque en esos momentos no charlaban demasiado, Milo también acababa de regresar y el encontrarse a un chico tal alto y fornido lo tomó por sorpresa pero lo que más llamó su atención era verlo sentado en los verdes campos gozando de la paz y tranquilidad del lugar.

— ¿Qué haces? —Milo se acercó a él con algo de cautela pero el ver la cara amable de Aldebarán relajo su postura y se sentó a su lado.

—Nada, solo descanso un poco —el chico lo miró sonriente y a Milo le costó creer que fueran casi de la misma edad—, tú eres Milo ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Por aquí me conocen como Aldebarán.

—No te había visto antes, ¿acabas de volver de tu entrenamiento?

—Sí —se miraron sonrientes mientras hablaban de sus entrenamientos, sus maestros y las cosas que habían visto y vivido durante esos cinco años.

A partir de ese momento Milo añadió un amigo más a su lista.

Aldebarán era un tipo que intimidaba por su tamaño pero tenía la amabilidad y tacto de un oso de felpa ya que era atento, considerado y cariñoso, mucho más de lo que Milo podía creer y le agradaba que su amigo fuera así porque eso le demostraba que no todos en el Santuario eran agresivos o malas personas; el futuro santo de Tauro era la prueba viviente de que aún quedaban personas buenas en este mundo y por eso lo admiraba. De hecho, su amistad fue en aumento cuando Camus tuvo que marcharse a Siberia nuevamente.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo te irás? —preguntó a Camus una tarde mientras ambos miraban el horizonte desde la octava casa.

—No lo sé todavía, apenas me dieron la noticia de que tendré un discípulo a mi cargo pero no tengo la información completa aún, aunque supongo que será dentro de poco.

—Volviste hace apenas dos años y de nuevo tienes que irte —Milo no pudo evitar que saliera un reproche de su voz pero le parecía algo injusto que su mejor amigo tuviera que irse ahora que empezaban a compartir misiones juntos.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un tiempo a Siberia? Te hará bien ir a distraerte —Camus lo ponía fácil pero lo cierto era que irse por mucho tiempo a otra parte estaba penado sino se tenía una misión u objetivo que cumplir— Podemos decirle al Patriarca que irás a atender algo allá.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no quiero ir a Siberia porque hace mucho frio ahí.

Si había algo que Milo odiara con todas sus fuerzas era el frio, no toleraba las temperaturas bajas por más que lo había intentado, sabía cómo manipular su cosmos para mantenerse caliente pero resultaba cansado luego de un par de horas y, por lo general, las misiones duraban más que eso. No tenía mucho de haber ido con Camus a resolver un asunto al norte de Bélgica pero ya era noviembre y el frio calaba los huesos cosa que Milo no pudo aguantar y la peor parte fue que al volver a Grecia pescó un resfriado tan fuerte que tuvo que recurrir a Tirteo para poderse curar.

—Es increíble que no hayas podido adaptarte al clima del norte —decía Tirteo un poco molesto por el resfriado de su alumno.

—Hacía demasiado frio maestro y eso no me gusta —Milo intentaba excusarse pero el lagrimeo de sus ojos no lo dejaba ver bien, tenía que secarlos en todo momento.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte puesto que no te darán misiones a donde tú quieras —y eso sería cierto ya que a Milo no le quedó más remedio que intentar adaptarse a cada clima a donde lo mandaban sin replicar.

Y así Camus partió de regreso a Sajá no mucho después de eso a tomar el papel de su difunto maestro Bogdán y replicar sus conocimientos a los nuevos aspirantes.

Luego de eso fue que él y Aldebarán se hicieron más cercanos y lo serían durante los siguientes cinco años en que el escorpión dorado conocería mucho más acerca del imponente joven y sus métodos de ataque así como su buena disposición tan característica. Lo que Milo sabría más tarde es que era debido a la maestra que lo entrenó en las selvas de Brasil.

El nombre de la chica era simplemente Ain, a ella se le asignó la tarea de entrenar al recién llegado que llevaría por nombre Aldebarán. La amazona era conocida por su amabilidad y buen carácter cosa que no la hacía una oponente menos fiera en combate ya que era tan fuerte como cualquier santo que ostentaba el mismo rango que ella.

— ¿Por qué tu maestra no regresó al Santuario? —preguntó Milo sin pensar.

—Ella perdió la vida en el camino de regreso, enfermó casi al final del entrenamiento y su cuerpo no resistió. Lo primero que hice al volver fue enterrarla ya que no quise que los marinos del barco en el que veníamos se deshicieran de ella —jamás cambiaba su expresión sonriente, Milo estaba seguro de que narrar aquellas memorias no le resultaba nada sencillo pero se mantenía calmado sin expresar tristeza.

—Lo lamento… me imagino que todavía la extrañas —fue torpe preguntar eso tan de pronto y sin el debido cuidado.

—Por supuesto que sí, hace tiempo perdí a mi familia en un incendio y ella se convirtió en todo lo que tenía sin embargo no estoy triste porque sé que ella ya no está sufriendo por esa enfermedad.

Aldebarán era una persona de quien se podían aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas: a mantener una sonrisa aun en los peores momentos aunque Milo no asimilaría esto sino hasta algún tiempo después ya que todavía era un jovencito cuando tuvo esta charla con el joven de tauro. Solo tenía diecisiete años en aquel entonces.

—Que te parece si damos una vuelta en el pueblo —dijo Aldebarán de repente—, en estos momentos el Santuario está en total calma.

—Me parece buena idea —no acostumbraban a bajar al pueblo con frecuencia pero aquella era una buena ocasión ya que el clima estaba muy agradable.

Ir al pueblo se traducía en una sola cosa: caminar por la única calle principal que tenía con sus escasos comercios y turismo puesto que el grueso de la gente prefería pasear por las concurridas calles de Atenas sin embargo el ambiente citadino no era de su total agrado. Aquel día había un poco más de turismo que de costumbre y les resultaba algo difícil no distraerse con las caras bonitas que les pasaban por enfrente.

Milo iba caminando al lado de su amigo escuchándolo hablar y sin pensar en nada concreto, sintió el ligero roce de una chica que paso justo a su lado, en ese momento ambas miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos; la chica era de tez blanca, apenas más bajita que él, de cabello castaño y ojos color violeta, esta le sonrió en el momento en que paso por su lado. Milo la siguió con la mirada mientras ella continuaba su camino sin detenerse perdiéndose en la multitud, por unos momentos las palabras de su colega se perdieron entre la multitud hasta que la impresión de aquel encuentro se le pasó.

—Si mi maestra me viera se molestaría —Aldebarán sonreía tan solo dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Pues a mí me reprendieron más de una vez… —comentó Milo en voz baja sin pensar mientras evocaba un recuerdo de sus días como aprendiz.

Sucedía que en la Isla de entrenamiento vivían pocas personas y algunas de esas familias tenían hijas de la edad de Milo no obstante Tirteo no le permitía acercarse a ellas ya que lo necesitaba totalmente enfocado en sus actividades diarias por lo que no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde que se despertaba por la mañana hasta que iban a dormir por la noche; presentía que Milo se distraería fácilmente si accedía a dejarlo hablar con alguna de ellas, pero esa vigilancia le falló en una ocasión en que se quedaron sin víveres. El santo de escorpión recordaba esta anécdota con cierto cariño ya que Tirteo lo castigó de una forma muy sutil pero efectiva.

Milo conoció a una de esas chicas cuyo nombre ya no era capaz de recordar y la trató un poco más llegando a charlar con ella en más de una ocasión, en aquel entonces estaba por cumplir trece años y no faltaba mucho para concluir el entrenamiento por lo que pensó que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Lo más que llegó a intimar con ella fue el darse un primer beso y eso fue todo, desde la perspectiva de Milo no fue nada más que una cosa inocente.

Pero Tirteo no iba a dejar pasar el castigo por esta travesura y durante los siguientes días lo hizo entrenar una hora de más diaria sin reprender a Milo ni hacerle ningún comentario al respecto, el chico estaba apenado por lo que hizo y el que su maestro no lo reprendiera lo sintió como el peor de los castigos ya que sabía que su pequeña aventura fue del conocimiento de su maestro y se esperaba un castigo monumental, cosa que no paso.

Parecía que Tirteo gozaba dándole bofetadas con guante blanco.

No sería la última vez que Milo tuviera algún tipo de encuentro que fuera más allá de simples besos o caricias ya que llegó un momento en que lo invadió la curiosidad propia de su edad puesto que estaba creciendo y al verse sin el ojo vigilante de su maestro decidió que era tiempo de satisfacer esa curiosidad. No llegó a intimar con muchas personas ya que su objetivo era probar y conocer básicamente, sus pocas aventuras las guardó en un acervo de experiencias que no tenían nombre ni rostro sin embargo Tirteo le dejaría las cosas claras respecto a estos temas cuando su discípulo cumplió los diecinueve años.

—Sabes bien que el Patriarca no prohíbe los encuentros personales —decía Tirteo una tarde que Milo fue de visita a su cabaña— sin embargo debes saber que no ve con buenos ojos que lleguen habladurías a sus oídos.

—Siempre he sido discreto —replicó haciendo una mueca.

—Lo sé pero esto que te digo debes tenerlo muy en mente; no te prohíbo que conozcas y experimentes solo te hago énfasis en que si no haces las cosas con discreción y control puedes llegar a perder tu rango y tu armadura.

— ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. El Patriarca ha vivido lo suficiente y conoce la naturaleza humana a la perfección, por lo mismo sabe que hay instintos que es mejor no prohibir pero si controlar para no dejarse llevar por ellos —Tirteo lo miraba con esos ojos que Milo tanto odiaba ya que se sentía como si tu maestro lo estuviera analizando con rayos x y pudiera leerle hasta la mente— ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

—Sí Señor —respondió algo fastidiado por el discurso.

—Como te he dicho mil veces: haz lo que quieras solo ten cuidado ya que si el Patriarca ve que sus caballeros se comportan como "_burros en primavera_" es casi seguro que termine por hacer que todos hagan voto de celibato y, por el momento, solo el destinado a la casa de virgo hace ese voto por fuerza.

Era cierto, el Santo que esté a cargo del sexto templo debía de hacer voto de celibato desde el momento en que tomaba posesión de su armadura, los lineamientos del signo lo exigían y estaba seguro de que Shaka no había sido la excepción; el chico fue asignado a esa casa desde muy joven así que era imposible que tuviera algún tipo de experiencia física.

—Tendré en cuenta lo que dices.

Tantos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su corazón y en su cabeza al recordar esa charla con su maestro, odiaba recodarlo ya que algún tiempo después de eso volvió a hacerle otra visita y lo encontró en cama rodeado por los curanderos del pueblo, estaba muy demacrado, ojeroso y le costaba respirar.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene?! —preguntó agitado a una de las personas que estaban en la cabaña.

—Creemos que es el corazón, ya tiene varias semanas quejándose de una presión en el pecho y que le cuesta respirar. No quiso que lo lleváramos al hospital.

—Maestro es importante que te llevemos a urgencias, no te puedes quedar aquí.

—No Milo, los tratamientos médicos son caros y yo no cuento con recursos para pagarlos.

—Puedo buscar la manera de conseguir el dinero, tú me enseñaste a ser buen ladrón —estaba más que seguro de sus palabras y sería capaz de cumplirlas con tal de salvarlo.

—No se te ocurra hacer una tontería Milo, lo que te enseñé fue para tu supervivencia no para beneficio mío —Tirteo intentó pesadamente incorporarse en su cama y tomo a su discípulo de la mano.

—Acaso piensas que voy a dejarte aquí desamparado.

—Sí, es lo que harás ya que no te permitiré cometer una locura, no lo harás así tenga que atarte a los pies de mi cama —Milo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa algo torcida ya que su maestro intentaba hacerle menos tenso aquel momento pero lo cierto es que tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar por su condición.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes que estabas mal de salud?

—No estaba del todo seguro —se tocó el pecho con dolor y hablaba con dificultad—ya desde hacía algunos meses tenía este dolor y los curanderos del pueblo siempre conseguían calmarlo pero el dolor fue en aumento hasta que me tiró en cama.

—Con más razones debiste avisarme, habría venido en seguida —Tirteo esbozó una sonrisa y después de eso su vida se extinguió para siempre.

—Maestro… —no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Milo quería llorar pero no podía, quería gritar pero no podía estaba impedido por una opresión en el pecho y por el hecho de que le resultaba imposible de creer que su maestro ya no estaría a su lado jamás en la vida. Se limitó a sujetar fuertemente su mano por un largo rato; jamás se imagino que tendría una pérdida que le dolería hasta el fondo del alma y de la que no sabía si se recuperaría ya que se había muerto el hombre que no solo fue su mentor si no que le daba consejos de hermano mayor y lo cuidaba como un hijo.

Permaneció a su lado hasta que los pueblerinos hicieron el funeral más apropiado para él. Nadie sabía cuál había sido su nombre real así que el pequeño monumento sobre su tumba tenía grabado el nombre con el que todos los lugareños lo conocían. Milo supo tiempo más tarde que su maestro solo le llevaba ocho años, tenía veintisiete al morir, había vivido un total de diez mil días.

Fue hasta que estuvo en la soledad de su templo que lloró su pena largo rato.

—Jamás olvidaré las cosas que me enseñaste, las tengo presentes todas y cada una de ellas —tras guardar el luto apropiadamente regresó al Santuario a retomar su vida y sus actividades, si de algo estaba consiente era del paso del tiempo y que este no se detenía por nada del mundo.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido Milo —Aldebarán le trajo una bebida caliente cuando paso por su casa—, sé perfectamente bien como te sientes.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco —trató de esbozar una leve sonrisa y luego intentó cambiar la plática un poco para distraerse, para su buena fortuna su amigo era alguien con quien se podía charlar casi de cualquier cosa así que se sintió mucho mejor después de esa visita.

Sin embargo al volver al octavo templo se encontró con que Camus lo estaba esperando desde hacía rato.

—Hola Milo, supe lo que paso —dijo con serenidad y pena— y lo lamento mucho.

—Gracias, por fortuna todo fue muy rápido. Me queda el consuelo de que él ya no está sufriendo —Camus no sabía bien qué decir y Milo no le exigió que le dijera nada más puesto que sabía que su amigo era pésimo dando palabras de aliento— ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Esta mañana y quería hablarte de algunas cosas pero no es buen momento.

—No te fijes y dime que necesitas —lo que quería era distraerse y no que lo abrumaran con condolencias y palabras de compasión

—Tengo una corazonada con este discípulo que tuve, logró obtener su armadura con éxito pero… necesito pedirte un favor en caso de que algo llegue a pasarme —dijo Camus muy seriamente.

—No empieces tu también —Milo lo miró molesto, lo que menos necesitaba es que su amigo le leyera su última voluntad en ese momento, con una muerte le bastaba como para cargar con el peso de otra.

Las voces de Shaka y Aldebarán lo trajeron de regreso al presente, los tres decidieron bajar a Aries a reunirse con Aioria y Mu para conocer más avances de la batalla en progreso y definir si enviarían ayuda o se quedarían a esperar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Gracias por tu lectura.


	4. Los caballeros de bronce

Trece años

**4**

**Los caballeros de bronce**

.

_._

"_I am too connected to you_

_To slip away, fade away_" —Tool.  
_._

.

Camus le comentó a grandes rasgos lo que fue la vida con su discípulo y como es que este logró obtener la armadura de bronce del cisne, sin embargo el detalle sobre el que Acuario hizo más énfasis fue el carácter y personalidad de este alumno que tuvo por cinco largos años. Por un momento a Milo le pareció que Camus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abofetear al chico que tuvo bajo su tutela porque parecía que era demasiado sentimental cosa que Camus jamás había sabido tolerar.

—Le costará trabajo sacar todo su potencial —decía Acuario yendo de un lado al otro sin quitar el dedo del renglón—, tengo esperanza de que lo hará bien pero…

— ¿Por qué dudas tanto de él Camus? —Preguntó Milo sin entenderlo.

—No lo conoces, es demasiado sentimental. Nosotros no podemos perder el control y siempre tenemos que ser ecuánimes, siempre teniendo en la mira el objetivo por el que luchamos.

Milo respiró profundamente reacomodándose en la silla sin decir palabra, si algo tenía bien claro en ese momento era que Camus hablaba igual a su difunto maestro, usaba exactamente las mismas palabras y parecía tener los mismos gestos. Si, era una copia casi al carbón del estricto Bogdán. Tan solo se limitó a escuchar a su amigo quejarse amargamente y debatirse entre tenerle fe al discípulo o tacharlo de sentimental y llorón.

—Tan solo espero que la vida no le ponga pruebas demasiado duras o no logrará llegar más lejos.

Estaba claro que para Camus un simple entrenamiento de cinco años no había sido suficiente, le hizo falta más tiempo de instrucción para sentirse seguro de que el su trabajo estaba completo adecuadamente y que el discípulo cumplía sus expectativas. Milo tenía en la mira la casa de Aries mientras él, Aldebarán y Shaka bajaban para encontrarse con Mu y Aioria. Quién diría que el discípulo del que Camus dudó en un principio logró abrirse paso tan hábilmente a través de las doce casas junto a sus cuatro compañeros.

La primera vez que escuchó hablar de los caballeros de bronce fue cuando se encontraba en el pueblo en compañía de una amistad de varios años totalmente ajena al Santuario y su entorno, ella le habló del famoso "_Torneo galáctico_" que se estaba llevando a cabo en el lejano Japón y que se transmitía a todo el mundo; según era un encuentro entre jóvenes que portaban armaduras de "bronce" y se enfrentaban entre ellos por una armadura dorada. Milo apenas prestaba atención a sus palabras ya que escuchar sobre peleas entre supuestos caballeros era aburrido y no entendía el especial interés que tenía su amiga en esos eventos. Sin embargo conforme pasaban los días intentó evitar ese tema ya que cuando salía con ella era para hablar de otras cosas y compartir el tiempo de otra manera no para debatir sobre caballeros de bronce y torneos ficticios.

Los problemas que había entre los mismos caballeros dorados eran suficientes como para preocuparse por un grupo de chiquillos que decían llamarse "_caballeros de bronce_", así que Milo intentó meterse únicamente en sus asuntos pero Camus también mantenía sus ojos puestos en esos eventos bajando a la ciudad con frecuencia para comprar diarios y mirar la televisión en las tiendas esperando que salieran en algún noticiero.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —decía Milo malhumorado a su amigo cuando decidió acompañarlo por tercera vez en el día a la ciudad—, deberías enfocarte en otras cosas.

—En realidad no Milo, esto es importante para mí —estaba más interesado en ver si salía su alumno en la televisión que ir a misiones y entrenar, Camus había seguido de cerca el desarrollo del famoso "torneo galáctico" mientras Milo veía todo esto desde la distancia alejándose poco a poco de él y pasando más tiempo con Aldebarán y con otras amistades.

La obsesión de Camus por su discípulo empezaba a ser enfermiza y no entendía porque era tan importante que el chico fuera más que perfecto como caballero si ostentaba un rango bajo y ni siquiera parecía pelear en pos de las causas del Santuario o de Atena. Milo no volvió a mencionar el tema y se enfocó totalmente en otras cosas olvidándose de los caballeros de bronce. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, esos chicos desaparecieron de la mira tiempo más tarde tan fugaz como aparecieron y pasaría algún tiempo antes de que tuvieran noticias de ellos.

Una tarde el joven escorpión volvía de visitar a su vieja amistad como solía hacer cada semana cuando un mensajero le indicó que se requería su presencia ante el nuevo Patriarca.

—Su Excelencia le solicita se presente en la Sala de Audiencias a la brevedad.

—Muy bien, iré enseguida —el que el Patriarca lo requiriera era algo extraño ya que normalmente el jefe del Santuario se apoyaba primero en el rango de plata antes de recurrir a la ayuda del rango más alto entre los 88 caballeros pero aun así no dudo en apresurarse a su audiencia.

Ese nuevo Patriarca, conocido como Arles, no era de su completo agrado ya que le parecía demasiado que todo el tiempo desconfiaba de cada caballero que iba a una audiencia con él, además de que era algo cínico y el aura de misterio que lo rodeaba lo volvía un personaje con quien pocos querrían simpatizar; sin embargo era el jefe de todos ahí presentes y sus órdenes absolutas.

—Aquí estás —dijo el Patriarca complacido por su llegada.

—El mejor de sus caballeros, el escorpión Milo está aquí para servirlo —se puso de rodillas delante del imponente Patriarca mientras se presentaba—, tiene que haber una razón muy poderosa para que su Excelencia haya mandado llamar a uno de sus caballeros dorados —dijo sorprendido y aun sin entender el motivo real del por qué estaba ahí.

—Bien Escorpión Milo seguramente ya sabes que algunos de nuestros hombres han librado batallas con unos que se hacen llamar Caballeros de Bronce.

—Sí, algo he escuchado, una tontería pero si me es permitido decirlo no es más que un juego de niños y no hay nada de lo que Usted deba preocuparse —afirmó totalmente confiado.

—Si, al principio eso fue lo que yo también pensé por eso mandé a un novato llamado Ikki a darles una lección pero en vez de eso se paso a su bando, y eso no es todo ahora afirman que hay una chica que se autonombra Atena y están intentando derrocar al Santuario —Milo lo observaba hablar sin decir palabra pese a que estaba sorprendido por esas declaraciones y la forma de decir las cosas de Arles— esto compromete su prestigio, no puedo permanecer más tiempo callado.

—Esos caballeros de bronce deben estar bromeando como para pensar que pueden derrocar al Santuario.

—Envié a un grupo de caballeros plateados con órdenes de vencerlos pero todo salió mal…

Arles le narró cómo fue que envió a todos los santos del rango de plata a Japón y como estos perdieron la vida uno a uno contra los caballeros de bronce.

— ¡Recibí el reporte de que los caballeros plateados han sido derrotados vergonzosamente por solo cinco caballeros de bronce! —la voz de Arles retumbaba por toda la sala dejando salir la frustración que sentía por semejantes noticias.

— ¡¿Los caballeros de plata derrotados?! —Eso era algo que bien valía la pena tener en mente ya que eso demostraba que ese grupito de niños tenía que tomarse en serio— ¿por solo cinco caballeros de bronce?

—Así es.

—Debe haber algún error, jamás había escuchado semejante cosa —Milo no daba crédito pero lo cierto es que era una cosa imposible de ignorar aunque las noticias no terminaron ahí ya que Arles le habló de la venganza personal de Shaina haciendo que Milo terminará por molestarse con su propio jefe—. Su Excelencia llamo a este caballero dorado para hacerse cargo de esos caballeros de bronce, no creo que esta sea una tarea apta para mi, ¡me niego a luchar contra ellos!

Milo siempre había sido muy confiado de su capacidad como oponente así como de sus decisiones y aunque era mucha su sorpresa no pretendía rebajarse a pelear contra esos niños por lo que no dudo en decirle al Patriarca lo que pensaba. Además de que estaba harto de ese tema que parecía estar en boca de todos los que conocía.

— ¡Es una orden!

— ¡Pero no puedo obedecerlo su Excelencia, es como pedirle a un león que enfrente a unas hormigas! —Replicó molesto porque querían asignarlo a la misión de eliminarlos—, yo soy un caballero dorado y tengo mi orgullo.

— ¡Basta!

El Patriarca no dudo en hacerle ver que de no detener a esos niños habría una guerra entre ambos bandos y debían estar preparados para combatir hasta el final ya que había la posibilidad de que los chicos se volvieran más fuertes y, también pudiera ser que la armadura dorada de Sagitario estuviera en su poder; así mismo Arles aprovechó para narrar lo ocurrido con Aioros, hermano mayor de Aioria, hacía trece años.

Personalmente Milo conocía poco sobre esa leyenda y en ese momento no la recordaba con exactitud lo que sabía era que el Patriarca quería recuperarla costara lo que costara.

Arles le mostró las cajas de armaduras doradas que estaban ocultas tras la cortina de su trono, le confesó que nadie supo de quien era la armadura dorada perdida así mismo lo actualizó con respecto a los dos rebeldes libra y Aries que se negaban a volver al Santuario además de que estaban señalados como traidores por ayudar a Aioros supuestamente.

—Así que son Libra y Aries…

— ¡Si tuviéramos que pelear con esos caballeros dorados más el hecho de que la armadura dorada esté de su bando entonces debemos estar preparados para derramar muchísima sangre! —las palabras del Patriarca habían sido contundentes dejando a Milo inquieto.

—Es cierto, si los caballeros dorados tuviéramos que pelear entre nosotros seguro habría una gran cantidad de sangre derramada… —esta inquietud que sentía no la compartió con el Patriarca ya que prefería hablar solo lo necesario con el jefe del Santuario.

Milo estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier situación, si es que era necesario, e ir en busca de esos niños pero no estaba preparado para pelear contra algún colega porque se encerrarían en una batalla que duraría unos mil días o más, tenían que evitar ese tipo de entrenamiento a cualquier precio aunque no pudo ni siquiera salir de la Sala porque Aioria entró en ese momento pidiéndole al Patriarca asignarle esa misión.

— ¿Qué harías si prefiero a Milo en vez de ti? —preguntó el Patriarca desafiante.

—A Milo lo haría pedazos —respondió Aioria seguro de si mismo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —como se atrevía a decir algo así delante del Patriarca.

Ver a ese chico postrado delante de su Excelencia le pareció chocante, odiaba esa clase de actitudes y fue peor cuando Arles accedió a darle la misión al león dorado haciéndolo totalmente a un lado.

—Pero Excelencia —replicó Milo al ver retirarse a Aioria postrándose de nuevo ante él— ¿no cree que Aioria podría traicionarlo al ser hermano menor del traidor Aioros?

—Precisamente por eso lo elegí, Aioria ha sufrido mucho y lo que más desea en reivindicar el nombre de su hermano —Arles se oía muy seguro aunque después titubeo—… pero puede ser que tengas razón —se levantó saliendo de la sala dejando a Milo pensativo—. Será mejor que lo tengamos vigilado.

Definitivamente el nuevo Patriarca no confiaba en ninguno de los caballeros dorados, lo peor era que tampoco se preocupaba por disimularlo. Milo también desconfiaba de él pero seguía siendo el jefe al frente de todos y sus órdenes eran ley, no podía desobedecerlo por mucho que replicara puesto que su maestro jamás se lo habría perdonado.

—Nadie ha visto su rostro debajo de esa máscara, de verdad es un hombre misterioso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aries se encontraron con Aioria quien discutía con Mu sobre ir en ayuda de los chicos de bronce al templo del mar pero al parecer Mu tenía órdenes de no dejar salir a nadie del Santuario o lo pagaría con la muerte.

—Milo, Aldebarán.

—Shaka…

—Si Airoia y yo vamos, estoy seguro de que podremos ser de ayuda —Milo se adelantó a sus dos colegas a fin de dejarle en claro a Mu su postura.

—Tengo ordenes no permitir que nadie deje el Santuario —Mu fue educado pero claro en sus instrucciones y se veía que no iba a permitirles el paso.

Sin embargo Aioria estaba decidido a ir aunque tuviera que enfrentar a Mu.

— ¡Basta Señores! —Milo los miró fijamente sin perder la paciencia esperando ponerlos en su lugar— Pelear entre Ustedes no resolverá nada. ¿Qué es lo que está planeando el anciano Maestro? Dímelo Mu.

—Son sus órdenes, no sé exactamente que planea pero me indicó que nadie puede salir del Santuario hasta que Atena haya regresado del templo marino.

—El está seguro de que ganarán esta batalla, por lo visto.

—Por supuesto —Mu no dijo más pero Milo intentó leer sus expresiones, veía preocupación en los ojos de Mu así como impotencia ya que se veía que también deseaba ir en su ayuda pero no le era posible.

Todos creían que no estaban reunidos ahí por obra de la casualidad sino porque algo grande estaba próximo a suceder, pero no sabían bien qué era lo que se avecinaba si Atena estaba por volver al Santuario era seguro que estaba en puerta una nueva era para los caballeros restantes o, tal vez, una nueva guerra santa.

Después de aquella audiencia con Arles, Milo paso por Acuario para encontrarse con Camus mirando al horizonte desde la entrada de su casa.

— ¿Qué te dijo el Patriarca? —preguntó pensativo y algo preocupado.

—Me puso al tanto de la situación con los caballeros de bronce —respondió Milo sin interés pero sin ignorar la preocupación de su amigo—, al parecer son una amenaza en potencia para nosotros.

— ¿Tú crees que pretendan llegar hasta aquí y enfrentarnos?

— ¡Por supuesto que no Camus! Sabes bien que el acceso al Santuario no es nada sencillo y tendrían que enfrentarse primero a todos nosotros, deberías dejar de preocuparte por lo que aun no pasa.

—No puedo Milo, me preocupa que mi discípulo intenté llegar hasta aquí porque no estoy seguro si tendrá la capacidad para sobrevivir a una batalla de esta magnitud —había preocupación en la voz de su amigo, como si Camus cargara con alguna piedra pesada sobre su espalda.

—Saca esas ideas de tu cabeza de una vez.

Pero conocía a Camus y estaba seguro que no podría dejar ese asunto por la paz, si regresaba mañana a visitarlo volvería a tocar el mismo tema. Milo quería mucho a su amigo pero estaba cansándose de escucharlo darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. Creía con certeza que esos niños con armadura de bronce no serían capaces de llegar hasta el Santuario y menos enfrentarlos, además si lograban atravesar las doce casas encontrarían la muerte a manos de cualquiera de ellos.

—Jamás lograran atravesar nuestras defensas, ten eso en mente —afirmó Milo antes de salir de la casa de Acuario.

Un par de días más tarde Arles mandó llamar a Milo pero esta vez para ir a la Isla de Andrómeda ya que había un problema con un caballero de plata llamado Albiore de Cefeo quien se negaba a obedecer las órdenes del Santuario e insistía en ser un rebelde.

—No se preocupe Excelencia, les mostraré lo que ocurre cuando se revelan en contra del Santuario.

No había nada que disfrutara más que mostrarle a los rebeldes las reglas y someterlos a base de fuertes castigos, estaba seguro de que su maestro habría desaprobado muchas de sus nuevas actitudes para con los renegados pero su rango lo había ganado a base de muchos esfuerzos y ahora era libre de actuar como mejor le pareciera, además no estaba desobedeciendo ninguna indicación sino cumpliendo las órdenes superiores como siempre se le enseñó.

Sin embargo Milo recordaría su paso por aquella isla como algo trágico ya que en ese momento no solo acabó con la vida de Albiore, quien luchó con todas su fuerzas, sino también con la vida de varios de los aspirantes que estaban presentes, no recordaba con exactitud cuántos presentes habían, ya que debía acabar con su objetivo que era caballero de plata, pero si calculaba que había varios chicos reunidos ese día. No había tenido tiempo de ofrecer disculpas apropiadas a las memorias de los afectados pero lo haría cuando salieran del acuartelamiento en el Santuario, que esperaba, terminara después de la batalla que los chicos de bronce sostenían en el fondo del mar.

En ese momento un resplandor salió desde la casa de Sagitario.

— ¿Qué es ese brillo? —Preguntó Aioria intrigado.

—Viene de la casa de Sagitario.

— ¿Me pregunto si irá en ayuda de los caballeros de bronce? —Dijo Milo esperanzado.

—Pues parece que ni todo el poder del anciano maestro fue suficiente para detener a mi hermano Aiorios —comentó Aioria.

Nadie se esperaba que la armadura dorada fuera en dirección de Atlantis para ayudar a esos cinco chicos, lo cual era bueno ya que ellos no podían salir del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso, Milo deseo tener ese tipo de iniciativa aunque estaba entrenado para no proceder así aunque todavía le quedaba mucho camino por rectificar.

—Fui causante de muchas muertes innecesarias —pensaba mirando la estela que dejó la armadura dorada— creo que lo peor fue el vanagloriarme de todo ese sufrimiento ajeno. Si todo esto termina prometo que iré a pedir perdón a la Isla de Andrómeda, ahora veo que Albiore fue realmente un caballero noble que habría sido un gran ejemplo para muchas generaciones.

Aunque la destrucción de esa isla no impidió que aquellos chicos continuaran con su proyecto de acercarse al Santuario y penetrarlo para encarar al Patriarca directamente, según supo por boca de algunos de los mensajeros ya llevaban un par de intentos infructuosos hasta que, por fin, lograron entrar sin problemas a las fronteras de este.

En ese momento Arles ordenó la reunión de todos los caballeros dorados en las doce casas, incluso Mu quien había vivido lejos fue convocado para ocupar su lugar en la primera casa y cumplir con su misión que era custodiarla.

—Esos caballeros y la mujer que se dice llamar Atena intentarán llegar hasta aquí, habrá que hacerlos cruzar las doce casas y cada uno de Ustedes los enfrentará sin tregua, el reloj de la torre que marca las doce horas será encendido y deberán derrotarlos antes de que esas horas concluyan. ¡No quiero ningún error!

Milo observó a Camus durante una parte de aquella junta y noto que se veía muy preocupado, estaba seguro de que su discípulo no tendría ninguna oportunidad y, seguramente, estaría pensando en alguna forma de ayudarlo a mejorar o de hacerlo retirarse oportunamente de ser necesario; era increíble hasta donde llegaba la sed de perfección de Camus y sus exigencias tanto a su alumno como así mismo.

—Espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta Camus —pensó Milo— y espero que no haya necesidad de una guerra santa, que todo termine en enfrentamientos menores y esos chicos decidan retirarse o sean derrotados.

Una guerra como la que tenían en puerta podría durar más de doce horas ya que sería una lucha sin cuartel en la que no habría concesiones para nadie.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Estamos por entrar en la parte de las doce casas y seguramente el siguiente capítulo será el último ya que después de eso viene lo que es la Saga de Hades y, sinceramente, no cuento con el tiempo necesario para mirar cada capítulo donde aparece Milo así que por razones de tiempo no abarcaré esa saga a menos que encuentre como plasmarla sin tanto problema. Gracias por leer.


	5. Un lugar común

Trece años

**5**

**Un lugar común**

.

_._

"_You and me  
We're in this together now_" —N.I.N

_._

.

La noticia de que habían llegado al Santuario se esparció como pólvora entre los habitantes del lugar así como el que la chica que se hacía llamar Atena fue herida mortalmente por una de las flechas de Tremy de Sagita, probablemente el ultimo caballero plateado que quedaba, y dejando a la chica a merced del paso de los cinco muchachos por las doce casas para llevar a Arles escaleras abajo y así salvarla.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo —pensaba Milo malhumorado mirando al horizonte desde la puerta de su recinto—, jamás lograrán pasar de la segunda casa, no era necesario que estuviéramos los doce reunidos —pero en ese momento lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Camus ahora que las palabras del Patriarca se habían cumplido y el Santuario estaba siendo atacado—. Camus…

Pensó en irlo a visitar pero la regla decía que estaba prohibido abandonar el recinto mientras la Guerra Santa estuviera en progreso, no había más opción a esperar el anuncio de que los chicos habían muerto. Estaba seguro de que las cosas no pasarían a mayores con esos niños que se habían vuelto famosos en televisión más no era señal de que fueran invencibles aunque el reporte sobre los caballeros plateados aun hacia ruido en su mente.

—Es una tontería, esto no pasará a mayores —no tenía que auto convencerse y por quinta vez pensó que Camus estaba exagerando con el tema del discípulo.

Regresó al interior del templo para descansar por un momento y dedicarse a analizar otras cosas que tenía en la cabeza, no era que el tema de la batalla que se desarrollaba carecía de importancia pero durante esa semana había ocurrido un incidente de índole personal que le causaba molestias en su mente.

La persona a quien gustaba visitar un par de veces a la semana era una joven a quien había conocido algún tiempo atrás, la vio por primera vez un día que bajo con Aldebarán a pasear por el pueblo más cercano, ambos tendrían trece años cuando se toparon por el mismo camino y se vieron una sola vez mientras pasaban uno al lado del otro. Milo no olvidó los ojos de aquella chica en los siguientes meses y gustaba repasar ese momento en la privacidad de su habitación sin dejar que nadie más se enterara de eso.

Ese asunto prefería mantenerlo totalmente en privado.

Algunos años más tarde la volvió a ver en el mercado de uno de los pueblos de la ciudad donde se llevaba a cabo una pequeña fiesta local, había ido ahí en compañía de su amigo el santo de Tauro. Esa tarde Aldebarán había invitado a otros dos colegas a unírseles en aquella distracción sin embargo fue rechazado por ambos ya que no había buena relación entre ellos y Milo, uno era Aioria precisamente. Aun así los dos bajaron al pueblo y ahí ocurrió su encuentro con aquella chica, era la misma que vio tiempo atrás y la reconoció por el color de sus ojos los cuales seguían grabados en los recuerdos del joven escorpión dorado.

No perdió la oportunidad de acercarse aunque no sabía si la chica hablaba el mismo idioma o sería accesible para charlar con él así que decidió correr el riesgo.

Ella era extranjera porque no se veía como una joven de la localidad, era delgada y muy alta, su piel era más blanca que la de las jóvenes griegas, su cabello era rojizo y lacio y sus ojos color violeta. La chica le sonrió cuando Milo se le acercó. No sabía que decirle, si preguntarle por el clima o solo si lo estaba pasando bien en una fiesta como esa.

—Es diferente —respondió vivaz—, la última vez que estuve aquí no me tocó ver algo como esto —ella estuvo de vacaciones en aquella ocasión cuando ambos se vieron por primera vez, habían pasado seis años de eso y ahora ambos tenían diecinueve—, este país es pintoresco y me alegra visitarlo una vez más.

— ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes? —preguntó Milo antes de que algo sucediera y ella se marchara.

—Llámame Mina y vengo del norte, muy lejos de aquí —no le dijo exactamente de donde venía en ese momento pero si lo haría después en alguno de sus varios encuentros.

A Milo le gustaban sus ojos y como arqueaba la ceja derecha, su sonrisa y pasar los dedos por su cabello y hicieron buenas migas desde el principio ya que la joven era de mente abierta y le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas por lo que estaba de vuelta en Grecia para tomar un par de cursos sobre historia del arte antiguo, eligió ese país por su historia y estaba matriculada en una de las Universidades de Atenas.

El solía acompañarla, cuando le era posible, a los museos y algunas zonas arqueológicas importantes, gustaba de explicarle historias sobre lo ocurrido en tal o cual lugar como fue el caso de la historia de Esparta y los famosos "300 soldados" que pelearon valientemente contra los invasores que venían de muy lejos. Su compañía le daba un aire diferente a su vida porque ella hablaba de otras cosas, tenía otras costumbres que no dudaba en compartirle y le narraba sobre la vida en su ciudad natal.

—Siempre que vengo a verte estás tomando té —decía Milo con sonrisa irónica una tarde que fue de visita al pequeño apartamento que ella compartía con una colega.

—Creo que no te has dado cuenta de que siempre llegas a la misma hora —apunto la chica sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente arqueando la ceja—, has aprendido a ser puntual.

—Claro que soy puntual.

Por varios meses fueron amigos hasta que el paso del tiempo los hizo ser más cercanos y de tomarse de las manos pasaron a besos y caricias más intimas entre ambos. Lo que a Milo más le gustaba de todo eso es que Mina no solo ocupaba un lugar en su corazón y en su vida sino que la relación con ella era un tema privado del que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Camus lo supo cuando volvió de Siberia, a ella le compartió la muerte de su maestro, algunos problemas que tenía con sujetos como Aioria pero, sobre todo, con ella se mostraba tan autentico que el ego que sentía como caballero dorado se vio reflejado también.

Pareciera que gustaba de comportarse como pavo real delante de la joven, quería ser admirado por ella así como los aprendices lo alababan al volver de alguna misión importante, en ese momento no había ido a la Isla Andrómeda pero seguramente Mina lo hubiera sabido también con lujo de detalles pero el problema radicaba en que ella no se sentía impresionada por todas esas hazañas, al contrario, a la chica le molestaba ese comportamiento y se lo hizo saber un día que ambos estaban dando un paseo por entre las ruinas de un viejo templo al oeste del Santuario.

—Sabes, a veces eres muy soberbio —se lo dijo con toda naturalidad mirándolo con sus grandes ojos.

—Claro que no, esa es la impresión que te doy —ella asintió dejándole ver que no mentía y él estaba siendo soberbio en su forma de relatar sus aventuras y en cómo se comportaba con los demás.

—Últimamente parece que te gusta lucirte en todo lo que haces.

—Te digo que no es así —replicó fastidiado tratando de no molestarse.

La realidad es que si lo era, gustaba de hacerle ver a los demás que era el mejor de los doce dorados, el más rápido, el más leal a la diosa y el mejor de los 88 caballeros de la orden. Incluso su maestro llego a comentarle, tiempo antes de morir, que dejara la soberbia de lado porque terminaría aburriéndolos a todos y tal vez perdería a personas importantes en ese camino.

Ese tema le provocó discusiones con Mina más de una vez y gustaba de buscar el modo de salirse con la suya y dejarla callada, pero no siempre lo conseguía porque la chica sabía en qué momento mirarlo inquisitivamente para demostrarle su punto, entonces Milo lanzaba un suspiro de fastidio y se marchaba dejándola detrás.

—Me enoja mucho que me dejes hablando sola —decía ella con toda calma mirando su taza de té de la tarde— y es una pena que seas tan cerrado para no darte cuenta de que te comportas como un patán con todas las personas.

—Ya empiezas con lo mismo, hablas como si fueras mi madre.

—No, solo te digo la verdad Milo. He sido muy paciente pero la siguiente vez que te marches y me dejes atrás termino contigo.

— ¿Qué? —esa noticia lo tomo por sorpresa porque no se la esperaba.

—Tal y como te lo digo —esta vez se le veía triste y en su mirada podía percibir que la chica contenía las ganas de llorar—, no quiero hacer algo así porque sabes bien que te amo pero… me enoja que me trates de esa forma cada vez que te digo algo que no te gusta.

—Wilhelmina Anne, deja de discutirme lo mismo una y otra vez —respondió bastante fastidiado llamándola por su nombre completo cosa que ella odiaba.

— ¡No me llames así! —le gritó indignada.

Esa tarde terminaron discutiendo más que otras veces y él se marchó sin decir nada más dejándola de pie hablando sola, podía más su orgullo y su necedad que el reconocer que ella tenía razón en muchas cosas que le señalaba respecto a su forma de ser. Cuando miro hacia arriba para buscarla frente a la puerta del apartamento ella ya no estaba ahí y se escuchó como cerraba la puerta de golpe. Estaba molesto y se sentía mal al respecto porque quería parecer la víctima de una chica que lo juzgaba sin derecho pero lo cierto es que ella no mentía y él estaba siendo negligente.

Estando en la octava casa, en la intimidad y soledad de su habitación, repasaba esos momentos de su relación con ella una y otra vez pese a los pocos pleitos que habían tenido estaba seguro de que la amaba, de que era su compañera y cuando la batalla de las doce casas terminara iría a hablar con ella, no dejaría pasar más tiempo o podría ser demasiado tarde.

—No solo soy egocéntrico —se decía recostado en su cama mirando el techo—, a veces soy estúpido también. No quiero perderla pero no sé porque me comporto como un idiota cuando no debería… —observó su cama como si quisiera que ella estuviera ahí.

El había despertado en su cama en algunas ocasiones, a veces hacían el amor por horas y otras veces solo estaban acostados uno al lado del otro charlando sobre nada en particular, para él era importante su compañía porque estaba a gusto, porque ella encontraba interesante las cosas de las que le hablaba, porque le gustaba tomar el té juntos entre otras cosas. A su lado se sentía tranquilo ya que mientras uno perdía la cabeza el otro sabía mantener la serenidad en situaciones tensas aunque últimamente no parecía ser así.

— ¡Milo, ¿estás ahí dentro?! —la voz de Camus lo sacó de sus pensamientos

— ¡Salgo enseguida!

Al cruzar la puerta de la habitación noto que Camus se veía mucho más preocupado de lo habitual y eso lo consternó a tal grado que creyó que su amigo perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Camus? —pregunto extrañado.

—Hay algo que quiero comentarte.

—Adelante dímelo —respondió con toda calma.

—He estado pensando respecto a todo el tema de mi discípulo Hyoga y esta batalla —comenzó a decir mirándolo fijamente— ¿sabías que ya pasaron por Tauro?

— ¿De verdad? —respondió Milo algo avergonzado por no estar al tanto de la batalla.

—Sí, van rumbo a géminis, la cual atravesaran en cinco minutos ya que no hay nadie ahí pero la siguiente casa es Cáncer y DeathMask no les tendrá piedad.

—Eso es cierto —respondió pensativo ya que conocía la fama del santo de cáncer y todo lo que era capaz de hacer en combate.

—Tengo miedo por Hyoga así que iré a interceptarlo —dijo Camus resuelto.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Está prohibido intervenir a favor de un bando u otro, el Patriarca te castigará si abandonas la onceava casa aunque sea un momento.

—Hablé con él Milo, no creas que estoy actuando así porque si. Mi plan es interceptar a Hyoga y hacerlo reaccionar para que alcance el séptimo sentido y su lucha sirva de algo o terminaran por matarlo en cáncer.

— ¿De verdad crees que no está capacitado para ganar ninguna batalla?

—Precisamente —ahora sabía la verdad detrás de las intensiones de Camus, este no confiaba en su pupilo y necesitaba darle unas lecciones antes de dejarlo continuar.

— ¿Qué harás si no resulta? —pregunto Milo seriamente.

—Prefiero eliminarlo yo sabes —esta vez respondió con gran pesar en la voz, estaba claro que para Camus no era nada fácil ese camino— iré bajando casa por casa, tengo que encontrármelo en algún momento de su recorrido así que aprovecharé para hablar con él seriamente y forzarlo a que reaccione como caballero de los hielos.

—Buena suerte Camus —no dijo más y lo observó con gravedad.

—Gracias.

Milo entendió al fin hacía donde quería llegar Camus, no era solo una obsesión porque su pupilo fuera perfecto sino que al mismo tiempo quería ayudarlo en la guerra santa en las doce casas; Camus era un gran maestro sin duda y aquel chico debería sentirse afortunado. Su manera de ver el mundo lo obligaba no solo a ser mejor sino a dejar los sentimentalismos de lado y concentrarse en lo que es importante.

—En este momento necesito estar concentrado en la batalla, no creo que lleguen hasta acá pero debo estar alerta por si es así.

El Santo de Acuario siguió su camino escaleras abajo y la mente de Milo regresó al presente, al momento en que la armadura dorada de Sagitario se lanzó hacía el palacio de los mares dejando una estela brillante detrás de sí para ayudar a esos mismos caballeros de bronce a derrotar al Dios de los Mares que pretendía hundir al mundo bajo el agua.

Mina pasó por su mente y se preguntaba si estaría bien, si en su casa llovía igual de fuerte porque poco antes de recibir el llamado del anciano maestro para volver a las doce casas las cosas con ella dieron un giro inesperado, algo que Milo no se esperaba y tampoco se imaginó cuanto le dolería.

Un par de días después de concluir el encuentro en las doce casas se dio un tiempo de paz para descansar de las batallas, ese tiempo él lo paso al lado de la joven tratando de disfrutarlo al máximo porque era incierto cuánto duraría.

—Tengo que hablarte de algo sabes —dijo ella de la nada mientras ambos estaban en un parque viendo el atardecer.

—Dímelo —tomo su mano sonriendo pero ella lo miraba consternada— ¿Qué pasa? —lo miraba preocupada, no sabía cómo decírselo y Milo veía como buscaba las palabras adecuadas antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Dentro de unos días yo… deberé marcharme —dijo al fin y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto consternado y alarmado.

—De regreso a mi casa, lo que vine a estudiar aquí está por terminar —no pudo contener las lágrimas y él no sabía qué decir, se limitó a sujetar fuertemente su mano mientras pensaba que contestar a la noticia.

—No quiero que te vayas… —respondió sin pensarlo— pero supongo que no depende de ti, ¿es cierto? —dijo con tristeza pero intentando mantener el control de la situación.

—Si, así es. Perdóname pero no puedo quedarme, quisiera… llevarte conmigo sabes, quisiera que siguiéramos juntos pero… —ella no pudo contenerse y se aferró a él sin dejar de llorar.

Milo se sentía hecho pedazos, le era difícil demostrárselo en ese momento pero estaba tan mal como ella, no quería dejarla ir, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos por siempre sin importar que no volviera a su casa nunca pero eso no era posible porque seguramente la esperaban sus padres y él no podía ofrecerle nada para que se quedara ya que el apartamento lo pagaba la escuela mientras duraran los estudios que hacía, después de eso si deseaba quedarse los gastos corrían por cuenta propia.

No hubo más remedio que despedirse aunque no sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volverse a ver, ni siquiera sabían si se volverían a ver por mucho que lo prometieran en ese momento.

Milo agradeció que el tiempo de paz durara hasta su partida porque pudo aprovecharlo hasta que Mina abordó el avión de regreso a su casa aunque se había jurado a si mismo que lo dejaría pasar lo cierto es que no podía, no podía pretender que no la había conocido y que no marcó su vida de muchas formas. Cuando volvió al Santuario sentía como si ella se hubiera llevado una parte de él y no pudo evitar el llorar amargamente su ausencia en los siguientes días.

Ahora que estaban reunidos en el Santuario a la espera del regreso de la diosa no podía asegurarse que vería a Mina de nuevo, algo le decía que ese adiós era definitivo y por más que quisiera sentirse agradecido por haberla conocido no podía, llevaba algunos días intentando no pensar en ella ni en nada relacionado con la joven pero en esos momentos le venía a la cabeza y odiaba que las cosas fueran así.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Aldebarán mirándolo extrañado.

—Sí, no te preocupes, todo bien… —era mejor sacarse el tema de la cabeza o todos terminarían por interrogarlo, cosa que odiaba.

— ¿Estás seguro…?

— ¡Miren! —exclamó Aioria de repente.

Las armaduras de Acuario y libra también habían salido de sus templos para ir en apoyo de los caballeros de bronce dejando estelas doradas a su paso por entre los negros nubarrones que cubrían el santuario.

—Camus, sigues al pendiente de Hyoga —pensó Milo sorprendido—, insisto en qué ese chico debería estar agradecido por tenerte como maestro y protector.

Camus lo interceptó en la sexta casa, libra, ahí tuvo un encuentro con Hyoga tal y como lo había planeado. Durante ese combate el caballero de Acuario intentó por diferentes modos quitarle a su pupilo el lazo con su madre y hacerlo despertar el séptimo sentido, sin embargo el amor del chico por ella le impedía ver más allá de sus prejuicios hacía las intensiones de Camus.

Según supo estuvieron ahí por una hora completa combatiendo sin piedad pero finalmente el chico perdió ante su maestro.

Camus regresó a escorpión sintiéndose fatal por su fallo pero más tranquilo porque Hyoga estaba seguro de los caballeros dorados, de la batalla en el Santuario y del mundo en general. En ese momento sintió pena por su amigo ya que este se veía así mismo fracasado en su misión de forjar a un discípulo fuerte y que pensara con cabeza fría en todo momento.

—Lo intenté todo… pero al final no resultó como quería.

—No es tu culpa Camus —decía Milo—, supongo que estará mejor encerrado en ese bloque de hielo que luchando contra nosotros.

—Si porque no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

Se retiró de regreso a la onceava casa pero lo que más sorprendería a Milo sería el hecho de que Hyoga lo enfrentaría a él directamente en el octavo recinto, batalla que a Milo le costaría cara pero le cambiaría el mundo totalmente.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: La historia de Mina quería dejarla para un _sidestory_ pero es más complicado así que puse algunas partes aquí, yo creo que no será necesario decir lo demás ya que está lo más importante de la relación entre ambos.

Perdónenme las fans de MiloxInsertecaballeroaqui pero quería probar con otro tipo de pareja para él. :P

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Hermanos de sangre

Trece años

**6**

**Hermanos de sangre**

.

_._

"_Can you really tell me what life is?  
Maybe all the things that you know that are precious to you"_ —Iron Maiden.

_._

.

No hacía mucho que terminó la batalla de las Doce Casas, la más grande que hubiera visto la historia de la humanidad, dejando una huella imborrable en la vida de todos y cada uno de los involucrados. Milo no fue la excepción puesto que pocas cosas habían dejado semejante huella en su vida como fue aquella memorable Guerra.

Después de que Camus cruzara su templo para volver al suyo pasaron casi cinco horas hasta que dos de los cuatro caballeros de bronce llegaron hasta la octava casa, los recordaba bien fueron Pegaso y Dragón quienes entraron no sin ciertas dudas debido a que dejaron atrás a otro compañero, seguro habrían vuelto a libra de no haberlos detenido. Creyó erróneamente que con derrotarlos a ambos se habría terminado puesto que los consideraba oponentes débiles pero todo cambio cuando Hyoga, el pupilo de Camus, hizo acto de presencia en su templo dejándolos a todos callados, incluso a él.

— ¡Camus lo dejo congelado en libra! —Esas fueron sus palabras al verlo— ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Si, había sido congelado por su propio maestro un templo más abajo y él cometió el grave error de creer que nadie lo sacaría del ataúd de hielo, su atención se centró en el chico en quien concentró su poder y energías dejando pasar a los otros tres. El desarrollo de la batalla no sería el esperado sino que daría un giro interesante. Desde el inicio el joven cisne se había mostrado muy seguro de sí mismo y de sus creencias sobre los lazos de amistad que compartía con los otros por lo que no dudo en responder concienzudamente a cada una de las palabras que Milo decía así como a sus ataques puesto todos y cada uno de estos fueron hábilmente respondidos por el chico rubio quien no se dejaba intimidar ni retrocedía.

— ¡Pelearé hasta el final! —decía una y otra vez.

Las intensiones del jovencito eran claras e iba a derrotarlos a todos para llegar hasta la sala donde se hallaba el Patriarca, esa idea englobaba sus intensiones y estaba claro que no permitiría que nadie interfiera. Esa determinación era digna de admirarse pero él no lo haría, la persona que Milo era antes de enfrentarlo jamás reconocería el valor de alguien que ostentaba un rango menor por mucho que lo impresionaran sus principios o técnicas de combate; sería imposible que alguien como él fuera digno de admiración por su parte.

—Ya veo así que quieres pelear conmigo, está bien pelearé contigo como lo deseas y con todas mis fuerzas —con esas palabras le dejo en claro que no se haría su voluntad y que pagaría caro el haberlo inmovilizado con un aro congelante.

Así que durante la siguiente hora trato de eliminarlo en varios intentos ensartándole las catorce agujas que forman la constelación de escorpión, creyó que con la aguja escarlata sería suficiente puesto que el chico no aguantaría el recibirlas todas pero para su sorpresa no era así ya que recibió todas y cada una en su cuerpo, que iba perdiendo fuerzas y debilitándose poco a poco, porque no contó con que fuera a ser más listo que él.

Le era imposible aceptar que Hyoga tuviera oportunidad de vencerlo, no a él, no al Milo del que se sentía orgulloso, del niño mimado que se convirtió en uno de los doce caballeros dorados. Jamás le daría esa satisfacción, prefería morir que permitirse semejante humillación.

—Para premiar tu espíritu de lucha te enviaré Antares, la gran estrella localizada en el centro del escorpión justo en el centro de la constelación —decía mordaz luego de recibir un ataque directo del cisne.

—Milo, ¿cómo lanzarás tu ataque en ese estado paralizado? —esta vez el que se burlaba era él.

— ¿Qué dices, cómo es que aun puedes hablar? —Había más que sorpresa en su pregunta pero no contaba con lo que seguía— ¡Qué es esto… mis piernas están congeladas! No puede ser, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Jamás vio venir su ataque, hasta ese momento había salido invicto de todos y cada uno de sus combates pero después de que Hyoga le congelará las piernas lo mandó al techo del templo de un solo golpe, ciertamente Milo tuvo que reconocer que estaba delante de un oponente digno de tomarse en serio; por primera vez en su vida la balanza de la victoria no estaba de su lado por lo que tendría que pensar en una estrategia para no perder ante el chico quien luchaba incansablemente y era igual de necio que él.

Tal vez sería momento de revelarle aquel pequeño secreto que guardaba.

— ¡Ya deja de pelear Hyoga! ¿No entiendes los sentimientos de Camus?

— ¿Cómo dices, los sentimientos de Camus?

Le vino a la mente el plan de su amigo con el cual seguro Hyoga se quedaría apaciblemente dentro del bloque de hielo sin considerar que lo ayudarían a salir y eso le devolvería las fuerzas, las ganas de vivir y le brindaría otra perspectiva de vida. Por eso el chico luchaba con tanto ahínco porque era probable que todo el plan de Camus saliera al revés.

—Supongo que tendré que decírtelo, ¿por qué Camus recorrió todo el camino hasta libra y te inmovilizó en el hielo? —Milo hizo la pregunta de forma algo mordaz pero invadido por la curiosidad de la respuesta ahora que el combate estaba pausado por estas reflexiones.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Hyoga no sabía que responder, estaba furioso y lleno de vida pero ignoraba la parte esencial de las intensiones de su maestro. Plan que ahora era extraño incluso para Milo puesto que su pupilo no había captado la idea general del mismo y en ese momento consideró que ese plan hubiera sido demasiado abstracto para entenderlo del todo.

Era probable que Camus no se hubiera explicado bien, no era de sorprenderse ya que su amigo no solía ser directo para ciertas cosas y lo que involucrara sentimientos era una de ellas.

—Camus quería saber cual era tu capacidad como caballero y decidió someterte a una dura prueba —empezó a relatar las verdaderas intensiones del caballero acuario una a una esperando que el chico entendiera— por eso no terminó contigo tan pronto, él esperaba que entendieras la magnitud de lo que estabas enfrentando.

— ¿Entonces lo hizo para ayudarme a llegar al séptimo sentido? —pregunto el chico sin dar crédito a las palabras de Milo.

—Así es, pero como no fue así esperaba que volvieras a la vida después de cientos de años. Hyoga, ¡no pudiste alcanzarlo!

Lo siguiente que no se esperaba era la reacción del chico al tener que reconocer su propia incompetencia, este se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente al entender que Camus tenía que cortar el lazo con su madre para ayudarle a crecer como caballero o sería vencido irremediablemente. En ese momento Milo entendió a la perfección el por qué Camus actuó como actuó, Hyoga en el fondo era demasiado débil y sentimental, no era como los otros que cerraron el ciclo del pasado para seguir adelante.

En ese instante estaba más que agradecido con su maestro por haberle cortado el pasado ya que de lo contrario estaría igual que el discípulo de Camus.

—Salvaré tu vida por respeto a Camus —dijo resuelto a dejar al chico con su llanto—. Ahora vete de las doce casas, no, fuera del Santuario.

—Espera… no te metas en lo que no te importa Milo y lo mismo tu Camus. ¡Ahora escúchame Milo!

Hyoga se adueñó de la conversación hablando sin parar sobre ciertos temas que Milo no se esperaba: narró cómo fue que Shiryu lo sacó del ataúd de hielo y como Shun lo calentó con su cosmos para devolverle la vida, por lo cual no solo estaba agradecido con ellos sino con dios por haberle dado otra oportunidad de caminar al lado de sus amigos, de vivir la batalla al lado de ellos y pelear por la diosa Atena.

Milo se negaba a reconocer el valor de sus palabras porque él jamás había visto a sus colegas dorados de esa forma, tan solo a los que consideraba sus amigos pero a los demás no por la falta de convivencia que había entre ellos, sin embargo Hyoga era un caso totalmente opuesto porque tenía fuertemente arraigados los lazos con cada persona que lo rodeaba.

—Es como si fueran hermanos de sangre… —fueron las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente— todos ellos tienen los mismos ideales, son congruentes con lo que creen y por lo que pelean.

No solo eso, Hyoga se negaba a romper el lazo con su madre porque de ahí sacaba fuerzas, ella era una parte esencial de su ser y cortar el vinculo era como quitarle sus alas al cisne, a diferencia de él y de Camus que cortaron todo lazo con su pasado. Para Milo fueron muy claras las ideas del cisne y el por qué de su proceder pero para Camus no había sido así, se cerró totalmente a entender al chico y usar esos vínculos a su favor.

— ¡Nunca dejaré de luchar hasta que muera, oíste Camus!

No quedaba más que tratar de rematarlo con Antares, fue un oponente que mereció su admiración pero era momento de terminar con la batalla, así que el último golpe lo dio él justo en el centro del cuerpo de Hyoga, el chico cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y quedo inmóvil delante de los ojos de Milo quien intentó retirarse de ahí no sin antes sentir el cosmos de Hoyga.

—Se niega a morir… ¿por qué sigue peleando?

Las palabras del chico no habían sido un discurso dado porque si, cada frase tenía un sentido que Milo pudo captar en ese momento: ellos peleaban por la verdadera Atena unidos como un todo.

—La verdadera Atena… —corrió hasta el chico y sin pensarlo dos veces le asestó un golpe que detuvo la hemorragia en cuestión de segundos, pudo sentir el latir del corazón del chico y como la vida le volvía a su ser— quería saber que tan lejos llegarías.

Hyoga se puso de pie y con paso lento caminó fuera del octavo templo para alcanzar a sus amigos en la casa de Sagitario.

Milo se quedo pensando muy seriamente en lo que acababa de vivir durante esa hora, ciertamente las palabras del chico, su espíritu de pelea acababan de marcarlo para toda la vida y aprovechó el resto de la pelea para pensar en muchas cosas que no se había detenido a reflexionar.

—Así que la diosa jamás estuvo en el Santuario, fuimos manipulados por el Patriarca. Por ese hombre deshonesto y sus causas —miro al atardecer analizando esa idea cuidadosamente en su cabeza.

Ciertamente Arles jamás los había dejado ver a la diosa y como no estaba permitido el paso por detrás del trono nadie sabía que había detrás de la sala de audiencias, ahora le fue revelado que la diosa jamás estuvo en el Santuario y no solo eso vio la luz respecto a muchas cosas más trascendentes como el hecho de que había perdido una pelea importante con la buena fortuna de seguir vivo.

—De no haber sido por la armadura hubiera muerto primero, su ataque fue certero pese a estar perdiendo la vida. Camus lo subestimaste, el chico está lejos de lo que decías —estaba seguro de que esos dos ya se verían las caras en la onceava casa, ahí ajustarían cuentas.

Por lo pronto no quedaba más que esperar a que pasara el tiempo y lograran llegar hasta la habitación del Patriarca o perdieran la vida en las tres últimas casas.

.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre el Santuario teniéndolos a todos a la espera de que la pelea contra Poseidón terminara, Milo tenía muchas reflexiones en la cabeza, era increíble que gracias a Hyoga hubiera abierto los ojos a que no era bueno comportarse como un prepotente ya que siempre hay alguien que puede cerrarte la boca y ponerte los pies en la tierra, por lo que a partir de ese momento decidió cambiar para bien y ser más humilde así como más consciente de las cosas y las personas que lo rodeaban poniendo más énfasis en sus relaciones personales tanto con Mina como con el resto de los caballeros dorados.

Era una pena que Camus no estuviera vivo para ver esos cambios, pero no podía culparlo ya que su amigo estaba destinado a otro propósito: a reafirmar la enseñanza a un discípulo que no necesitaba más lecciones, que había llegado tan lejos como Camus lo proyectó e, incluso, había superado a su maestro en la prueba final.

—Camus, te preocupaste de más porque ese chiquillo no necesitaba más instrucción, siempre fue perfectamente capaz —decía Milo tras el funeral de todos los dorados caídos en batalla—, espero que puedas seguir nuestros pasos desde el cielo. Adiós amigo, mi hermano de sangre.

Todas y cada una de las personas que había conocido ocupaban un lugar importante en su vida, algunas de ellas habían perdido la vida y otras se hallaban lejos pero todos eran importantes para él.

— ¡Miren está dejando de llover! —Aioria hizo el anuncio en voz alta.

— ¡Es cierto!

— ¡Increíble!

— ¡Ganaron la batalla!

Los negros nubarrones comenzaron a disiparse poco a poco para dar paso a la luz del sol que intentaba proyectarse, en ese momento esa luz se veía más intensa y brillante que nunca claro símbolo de la victoria contra el Emperador de los mares.

— ¡Caballeros dorados! —Esa era la voz del anciano maestro de libra— Permanezcan donde están puesto que Atena volverá al Santuario dentro de poco tiempo.

— ¿Y qué pasara después maestro? —Aioria quería obtener una respuesta más exacta pero no la tuvo ya que el maestro Dohko no dijo nada más—, me pregunto porque tenemos que seguir aquí.

—Es probable que esté por comenzar una nueva era en el Santuario —respondió Mu muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Esa es una posibilidad acertada —comentó Shaka— ahora que ya no hay más enemigos ella volverá a poner el orden en este lugar.

— ¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro?!

Milo sonreía sin meterse en la discusión, se sentía tranquilo ahora que todo había terminado y emocionado por lo que estaba por venir de la mano de la diosa; serían nuevos tiempos sin duda.

— ¿Crees que nos esperen tiempos de paz? —preguntó Aldebarán mirando el cielo despejado.

—Es seguro que sí, no hay porque preocuparse. Ahora podremos servir a la diosa tal y como debió ser desde el comienzo —respondió muy seguro de sus palabras a su enorme amigo—, ella pondrá nuevas reglas más justas, no habrá más violencia en el Santuario. Ya verás como las cosas serán mejores.

—Eso espero.

Todos contemplaron el horizonte con grandes esperanzas sobre el futuro que estaban próximos a vivir de la mano de la diosa Atena.

.

.

"_And as you look all around at the world in dismay  
What do you see, do you think we have learned?" _

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Uff, la pelea contra Hades es larga pero tal vez la use para poner algo más sobre el bicho en esta historia, por lo pronto aquí lo dejamos, espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por leer. :D


End file.
